Untamed Desires
by DarkHeiressOfSlytherin
Summary: RE-EDITED... Bella and her identical sisters, know as the Swan Triplets, move to Forks to live with their dad Charlie. Certain events happen to the sisters and change their lives forever. Will the girls except their fate or run? Cullens appear in later chapters and all member of the pack have phased. OOC; JacobxBella,PaulxOC,QuilxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mikaia's pov

I looked around my room seeing if there was anything else that needed to be packed. Today my sister and I are going to live with our dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. We haven't seen dad since we were toddlers. You see out mom and dad divorced, and mom moved to Phoenix, Arizona taking all of us with her. Over the years, we called dad over the phone or emails. When we got a little older, mom decided that we could fly over and stay with dad over the summer breaks each year. But that stopped once we hit 14. We became more social (well some of us) during the summers, so we all decided to not go visit dad anymore.

My sister Tanessa and I have been dating, while our twin, Bella, just been hiding in the house reading. She's such a book warm and boring most of the time, but there's never a dull moment when her and I talk about certain things. Out of us sisters, I'm more like our mom. I love going shopping and wearing makeup, whereas Tanessa and Bella are tomboys. I don't see why they can't be like me; I mean we are triplet after all. We look exactly the same…well, except my hair is neck length and really curly and I have curves that go on for miles. I wouldn't say I was sexy or anything, just average. I am the youngest out of The Swan Triplets (as everyone around here calls us). Bella is the middle child and then Tanessa is the eldest. We're 7mins apart from each other.

Anyways, like I was saying before, I was packing. Packing was the easy part, hard was figuring out how to take my four large suitcases, two makeup/hair product totes, one carryon bag and my huge handbag out to the SUV.

I sighed to myself and flopped down onto my bed.

"Knock, knock"

I loved up and saw mom there. I smiled at her and waved her into the room.

"Hey mom."

"Hi darling, are you all packed and ready to go?" She sat down beside me, giving me the "I don't want you to go" look.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "I just have to get my crap loaded into the SUV.

Mom eyed my luggage by my closet. "Why pack so much? I mean you could always by new clothes in Forks."

"I know mom, but I have my favorites and I need to take them with me." I give a small smile towards her, leaning my head on her shoulder. Besides, the things that I'm mostly taking are not appropriate for her to see.

She pulled me into her embrace and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Patting my leg, she got up from my bed. 'I'll go get Phil and have him carry your bags out to the car. Unlike your sisters you have the most." She chuckled and walked out of the room.

Oh yea, I forgot to mention, mom had remarried to Phil Dwyer something plus years go. I don't remember. He plays baseball and travels a lot, so that's another reason my sister and I are going to live with dad. Mom would have liked to stay home with use but we could see how it upset her, so they're moving to Jacksonville, Florida.

Phil came in and grabbed two of the suitcases, taking them to the car. I decided to help, so I grabbed my carryon bag, handbag, and both totes taking them out. When I got to the car, Bella was already in the backseat reading a book…again. Rolling my eyes, I place the totes and carryon in the trunk next to my suitcases.

"Why so much Mikey?" Tanessa asked me coming around the car, throwing her two bangs in the trunk.

"Because I have things that I need to bring with me Nessa." I told her. "And don't even ask what I have. You'll just have to wait to get to dad's." I winked at her.

She shook her head at me and laughed. "Only you Mikey would pack so much shit."

"It's not shit Nessa and you know it!"

"Calm down, I'm only joking. Besides, I wanna see what you have in those suitcases that are so inappropriate." She flicked my forehead.

"Don't do that." I rubbed my forehead and glared at her.

"Do what?" She walked off. I hated when she does that.

"Gahhh!" I huffed and climbed next to Bella in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tanessa's pov

I heard Mikey huff and that backdoor open and slam close. Phil passed me with the rest of the suitcase Mikey has packed. Still can't believe the girl needs so much stuff. And if she says that she had inappropriate clothing then that's a lot. But I'm guessing one suitcase has all of her shoes in it. Mikaia could probably out shoe any celebrity with as many as she has, but whatever.

I was glad to be leaving Phoenix and going to Forks. It was a new start for me. I'm not that bad of a person, well I don't think I am; I just don't like anybody fucking with me. Over the years I've been in some fights, not like little fits or arguments but like real fights. The kinds of fights you see on UFC and Wrestling. I'll get into fights with anyone, male or female; I really don't give a damn. From 8th-11th grade, I've been suspended from school over 14 times for the fights that I have started or other people have caused.

Both my sister are my rock, they keep me together most of the time when I get really pissed off. Only time I get really pissed is when the situation is about Bella or Mikey. People can say what they want about me all they want to, but when shit starts with them, I'll kick your ass first and ask questions later because no one talks about them in any kind of hateful or rude manner.

"Come on Nessa, get your butt in this car or we're going to miss our flight." Mikaia yelled through the back window of the car.

"Okay!" I yelled back and made my way back to the car. I hopped in the far backseat, stretching out. I placed my headphone over my ears, closing my eyes. I felt the car back out of the driveway and go down the street. I sighed to myself, and then cell vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I looked who it was.

Great I thought to myself. The name that popped up was my possessive and controlling ex-boyfriend, Jax.

_Hey bae, so u r really leaving_ – J

_I am not ur bae. We broke up weeks ago_ – T

_Don't be stupid; u will also be mine_ – J

_Whatever Jax. I don't love u anymore... I've told u this over and over again_ – T

_Now now sugar u know better than at. U don't want to piss me off_ – J

_I am not urs anymore Jax so just leave me the hell alone. I'm leaving so you can't hurt me anymore_ – T

_Goodbye – _T

I shut my phone off and stuck it back into my pocket. Hopefully I won't have to talk to anymore. Turning my iPod volume up really loudly, I drown out everyone around me and go into my inner thoughts of comfort. Then the tears started to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's pov

I looked out of the car window ever so often watching the scenery goes by. I'm going to miss Phoenix so much, I mean I was raised here for so long and it's so freaking warm here. Going from a warm, hot climate to a wet, cold one is going to be life changing. I know my sisters are excited to for certain reasons.

I sighed going back to the book, Romeo &amp; Juliet. I don't know how many times I've read this book but it's just so good. With the whole true love affect and loving someone to no ends of the earth. It's one of my all-time favorite books to even read.

Memories of going to visit dad wasn't that great I guess I should say. Well, for that fact that I never did anything with him or as a family. Of course I love my dad so much but we barley did things together. I wasn't into sports like Mikey was or into fishing like Nessa is. I'm just the middle child that's just boring I guess. Maybe this time around we'll get that father and daughter relationship we're both hoping for. Maybe I'll even get to see Jake again. I smiled at that thought.

Us girls and Jacob Black was best friends when we visited dad in the summers years ago. Even though Jake was two years younger than us. Nessa and Mikey always thought Jake had a crush on me. He would always follow me around the yard like a lost puppy and did things for me. Dad and Jake's dad, Billy, were hoping Jake and I will get together, but I don't think that will happen. I mean, okay… I may have had a crush on him when I was little but I don't know about now. We haven't talked since my sisters and I decided to stop visiting anymore. So I don't know.

"Bella!"

I jumped hearing my name being shouted, dropping my book on the floorboard of the car.

"What!?" I looked over at Mikey.

She just stared at me. "You… You were staring off into space. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I sighed. "Nothing…" I reached down and grabbed my book."

"Bullshit, what's up?"

"Nothing I tell you… Just nothing okay?"

"Sure, but you'll tell me. I'll get it out if you eventually." I watched as she turned her head looking out her window. I knew we'll have to talk about it soon; she could also get stuff out of me even when it was personal.

"So girls, you ready to see Charlie again?" Mom asked us.

I just shrugged. "Sure, I guess so. It would be nice to have something in common with my own father."

"I am totes ready to see dad for the first time in a long time. Oh I wonder if there will be a game on this coming week." Mikey was smiling like no tomorrow and practically bouncing off her seat.

"What about you Tanessa?"

Silence.

"Tanessa?" Mom asked again.

Mikey and I turned in our seats and looked at Nessa. She has tear streaks going down her face. Damn it, what did that jackass Jax do this time to her? I touched her knee, looking at her. She looked back wiping her face, taking the headphones off her ears.

"What?"

"I said are you girls ready to see Charlie again?"

Nessa was quiet for a moment. "Of course I am mom; it helps me start a new life in Forks and some time with dad. Maybe go fishing again just the two of us like before."

Mikey looked at Nessa. "What happened?" She whispered, keeping quiet from mom and Phil.

"Jax… He texted me and said that I was still his. I don't know what to do anymore, he just won't stop." She whispered, holding back more tears.

"Don't worry Nessa, you're going to Forks and starting a new life. Forget that dumbass and find someone else."

"I don't know, Jax was my life for 3 ½ years and the things he made me do and…" she stopped, taking a breath "And the things I did for him…to him… I can't."

Both Mikaia and I sighed. "It'll be okay. We're here for you Nessa." I smiled at her. "Sister's for life."

"Sister's for life" Mikey and Nessa repeated.

Tanessa's pov

We pulled up at the airport with 30 minutes before our flight left for Seattle. Taking our things to the luggage area, we hugged mom and Phil goodbye and headed to or flight. It was a four hour long flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to go to Port Angeles, then an hour drive to Forks. For me and Bella flying wasn't a problem, but for Mikaia that was the issue in hand. She hates heights and being around strangers for a long period of time. So she always had to sit in-between Bella and me.

Sitting in our correct seats, we all relaxed for this long flight for the last time and were on our way to live with dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob's pov

Charlie came busting into the house going on about how Bella and her sisters are coming down to live with him. I have never seen Charlie this happy before in a long time. In fact, I'm pretty happy myself, I get to hang out with the girls again… maybe, if dad lets me. Of course he wouldn't let me around them or anyone else from the pack around then, but come on; the girls were my best friends ever. We grew up together for heaven sakes.

Charlie stayed for a while watching some fishing show or whatever. Then he left to be on time at Port Angeles to pick up the girls. I watched him out the window and leave down the driveway. I flopped back down on the couch and looked at dad.

"No Jacob." He didn't even look at me.

"Oh come on dad, why the hell not?" I asked him.

"Because of the pack Jake, you know as well as I do that Collin and Brady are still new to this. They are still having trouble with the control. Do you really want Bella or sisters around that?" he asked me.

"Well…no, but dad, they're going to wonder where I'm at and ask for me." I sighed leaning my head down into my hands. "It's going to break them."

"Maybe in time Jacob, but right now with two new wolves, it just can't happen." He wheeled himself into his bedroom.

"Fuck this." I shot up off the couch, ran outside and into the shadow of the woods, striped off my shorts and phased.

**Yo Jake – Seth**

**What do you want? **

**Nothing, just saying yo – Seth**

**What's your problem Jake? – Paul**

**Paul moved beside me, taking my flank as I ran.**

**Dad's my problem. That's what. **

**Pray tell me why? – Paul**

**Bella and her sisters are coming down to live with Charlie while their mom and stepdad move to Florida. I was so excited to hear this then before I could even say a word; dad shot me down **

I replayed the event.

"_No Jacob." He didn't even look at me._

"_Oh come on dad, why the hell not?" I asked him._

"_Because of the pack Jake, you know as well as I do that Collin and Brady are still new to this. They are still having trouble with the control. Do you really want Bella or sisters around that?" he asked me._

"_Well…no, but dad, they're going to wonder where I'm at and ask for me." I sighed leaning my head down into my hands. "It's going to break them."_

"_Maybe in time Jacob, but right now with two new wolves, it just can't happen." He wheeled himself into his bedroom._

Once I was about finished the Paul and Seth were silent.

**Damn man – Paul**

We felt someone phase in just at the memory was done and of course it's Sam. Great. Just what I need on my back now.

**Billy's right Jacob, Collin and Brady could hurt them – Sam**

**But Sam…**

**But nothing Jacob, I agree with Billy and as alpha I'm ordering you to not go around Bella and her sisters – Sam**

**Shit! This is going to break their hearts. You know that right?**

**It's for the best – Sam**

**Sam phased soon after that and left us there. I wanted to just fucking rip his damn throat out and leave him here helplessly bleeding out.**

**Jake man, calm down – Seth**

**It's all going to be okay – Seth**

**And do you know that pup?**

Seth was also one of the younger wolves but he was more in control with his wolf then Collin and Brady. Even Paul.

**Hey! – Paul**

**Oh shut the hell up Paul.**

**I don't know for sure, but I know it's all going to work itself out eventually. – Seth**

He phased out; leaving just Paul and I. What am I going to do now? Bella and company are probably already here, waiting for me and I can't even do anything about it either. I just Seth is right and this will all get better with time. But in the meantime, Paul and I started doing our patrol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's pov

Once our plane landed in Port Angeles, Mikey started to get so excited she wouldn't stop jumping up and down in her seat. We grabbed our carry-ons and made our way to the exit, going into the airport. I'm hoping while I'm here I get to see Jake again and have my best friend back at my side. I've missed him while I was away in Phoenix.

"Come on, I see dad!" Mikaia shouted, grabbing mine and Nessa's arms dragging us over to him. "DADDY!" she yelled.

He turned his head, giving us all the biggest smiled that could have broken his face. Charlie was waiting for use beside his police cruiser, just like we all we expecting him to. Dad is the chief of police in Forks. He gave Mikey and Nessa big hugs, but when it came to me, it was an awkward one-armed hug. I couldn't really blame him, but he was trying. And if he was going to try then I was do.

"So how was the flight you three? Everything goes well?" he asked us, helping us with all of our bags, mostly Mikey's huge ass suitcases.

"The flight was fine like always dad, Mikey was more than eager to get off the plane as soon as possible though." Nessa laughed and nudged Mikey who glared at her.

"You know me and flights don't go well together. It never has." She said, crossing her arms. Once to the luggage was stuffed into the trunk and all of us into the cruiser, we headed to dads place.

"So how's Renee?"

"She's good dad, her and Phil are moving the Florida… Of course you knew that all ready." Nessa said.

He nodded his head and went back driving.

"Hey." Mikey whispered, poking my arm. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about in Phil's car or what?"

I sighed, looking at her. "I was just thinking about Jake." I whispered back.

"I knew it Bella; I knew he had to be in your mind somewhere."

"Of course you knew Mikey, you always know shit." I laughed.

"Well come on… what was it about?"

"I was just thinking to hopefully to see him again. You know he had a crush on me when we were little and…" I stopped talking looking pasted her and out the window.

"And… And what?"

"And I might have a little crush on him too." There, I said what I had to say and I'm saying no more about it now or ever again.

She just nodded her like she accomplished something amazing. I rolled my eyes at her and punched her leg.

"Ow Bella." She doubled her fisted and punched me back, making us laugh and play fought in the backseat.

"Girls! Calm down back there." Dad said, looking at through the rearview mirror.

"Yea Mikey calm down." I snickered.

"You hit me first."

"I did no such thing." I grinned innocently.

"Cheeky bitch." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh you know you love me." I lean over and give her the wettest kiss on her cheek.

"Eww!" she squealed and wiped the saliva off on her jacket sleeve.

"You two need to act your age." I heard Nessa say from in the front seat.

"Oh shut up, you don't act your age either meat head."

"Whatever Mikey." Nessa put her right arm behind the seat and flicked Mikey off.

I was laughing so hard that I didn't realize the car had stop in front of the house. By the time I stopped Nessa had pulled me out and shoved my bags into my arms. I followed dad up stairs and into the room all three of us would be sleeping in. The walls was a light lilac color, on one side of the room was one twin bed and on the other was a bunk bed, all three had the same sheets, pillow cases, and comforter set.

"I call top bunk." Mikaia shoved her way passed me, dropping her stuff and climbed on the top bunk. I rolled my eyes at that.

"I kept the room the same as before when you last left here. Just the frames on the bunk beds and the other one are now metal, not wood. I repainted the walls and Miss Harrison from next door helped me pick out the sheets and stuff." Dad came in and placed suitcases on the floor. "I hope you girls like it."

"Of course we like it dad, thanks." Ness said claiming her spot on the bottom bunk. Dad smiled at us and left us to unpack.

Once things where put away, we all head down into the kitchen. Mikey and I started to cook some food; well we tried seeing there wasn't much in the fridge or cabinets. We're going to have to go shopping tomorrow or something. Tanessa sat out on helping; she wasn't much of a cook at all. Only thing she could cook were TV dinners and soup in the microwave. But she was good at cleaning up afterwards but that's about it. Mikey and I decided on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. As she started on the sandwiches, I pulled out a sauce pan and two large cans of tomato soup form the top cabinet.

Once this so called dinner was done and placed on the kitchen table, Nessa called for dad that dinner was done but there was no sign of him. She called again but nothing. We looked at each other and went into the living room. It was empty.

"Hey girls, come out here for a few minutes." Dad called us from the front yard.

We shrugged and headed outside. Once there, in the drive way was a red Chevy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake's pov

"Jake, I'm going over to Charlie's to take the red Chevy over there." Dad said coming into my room, getting me out of my sour mood. I just got in from patrolling, still not agreeing to his terms of staying away.

"Sure dad, whatever." I looked up at him.

"Well I could use some help into the truck son." He wheeled out and headed for the front door. I got up and followed after him, going out the door. Once he was situated into the front seat, he backed out of the drive, waved and drove down the street. Once he was out of sight, I ran into the woods and phased. I ran my way down to Forks and sat next the swan house being covered by the shadows of the trees staying out of sight.

**What are you doing Jake?** – Leah

**Umm…**

**You know Sam is going to be pissed at you. He said not be around them** – Leah

**I'm not that close to them. I can still hear them though **

**Well I told you so, but if Sam catches you… **– Leah

**Shhh, I need to hear**

I could hear dad pull up into the Swan driveway and honked the horn. The screen door of the house open and close.

"Hey Billy, thanks for bring the truck over today, I really appreciate it." Charlie said, helping dad out of the truck and into his wheel chair.

"It's not a problem Charlie, really." Dad told him.

"Hey girls, come out here for a few minutes." Charlie called for the girls, if only I could see them, it's been so fucking long. Just then the screen door opened and closed.

"Daddy, what's this?" one of them said, I couldn't remember which voice when to which name.

"This here Mikey is the truck I just bought off Billy here. You remember him, don't you girls?"

A round of "yea's" went between the girls. "So... where's Jake at?" that voice had to be Bella's.

"He had things to do down at the Rez." Dad told her.

"Oh." There was a sound of disappointment in her voice. Stupid orders from Sam not letting me see them. This just sucked so fucking much.

**Oh chill Jake, you'll live** – Leah

**Fuck you Leah, I didn't ask for your input**

**Just telling it like it is **– Leah

"Thank you Billy for the truck and please tell Jake thanks for us too." Another one of them said. I'm guessing that one had to be Tanessa… I think… they all sound the same. Guess that's why their triplets.

After a while of just sitting there, listening to them talk, I ran my way back to my place. I pray that soon, very fucking soon, I'll get to see them at least once. But only time will tell I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tanessa's pov

Billy went home after a while, but said he would tell Jake we said thanks for fixing it up for us. It was very nice of them for letting dad buy it for us as a home coming gift. I was excited to start driving it around Forks and the nearby towns. We ate the dinner that Mikey and Bella made us, and it was go freaking good, even if it was from a can. But I'm betting Bella put something else in it.

"So you girls really like the Chevy?" Dad asked us, scooping another spoonful into his mouth.

"Of course we do dad, we love it." Mikey smiled at him, finishing off her first bowl and went for a second.

"Yea dad, it's really thoughtful of you giving us that. I just can't believe Jake fixed it up himself." Bella said. "He's like what, sixteen, how did he even have the time to fix that truck plus go to school? It probably took him months to do."

I nodded an agreement. No sixteen year old that I've knew of was that skilled to do all that. So either Jake was just good at what he does or he has some strange supernatural abilities that no one knew about.

"Well Billy said that Jake was sick a few months ago, so he had some time on his hands to do it. He was never a normal kid that got sick, he was ways wanted to do things and not lay in bed."

"What? That's just not healthy." Bella said, taking her plate and dads once finished and headed to the sick washing them. "Being sick and being over worked will really mess with your body, making you sicker then you once started out. It's happened to Mikey."

Sighing, Mikey stood up and headed for the sick. "It was an accident, okay. I really wanted to go shopping so badly that day and went anyways after mom said not to. I wish I listened though. I had to cancel a date that I had."

"Well now you've learned your lessen and wont to it again." I look at her, handing her my bowl, in which she grumbled about washing my own dish. I would, but she was already there, so why not use the advantage. I headed into the living and my behind onto the couch and stretched out. I grabbed the remote control, flipping through the channels. A few flips in and I decided on watching a show about fishing. Fishing was a hobby of mine and something I shared with dad greatly.

"So kiddo, see anything good?" I guess I didn't hear anyone come in, I was so zoned into the TV but dad came and sat in his chair with a beer in his hand.

I shrugged. "Not much really, I think I've seen this one before. I'm not for sure though." The guy on the TV was just going about what types of fishing bate are good for different types of fish. I knew everything about fishing from Charlie, when he taught me when I was about three, I think. Dad would have me sitting on his lap while he tried to explain to me what a catfish was, but at age three, my attention span was just short. We started going really fishing when we came on our first visit to Forks and I had a blast.

"We should go fishing one day this weekend maybe and just catch up, you and I, Nessa."

"Sure thing dad." I smiled over at him. "You do still have my fishing gear here, right? I wouldn't want you to buy new stuff just for me."

"I think I still have a few things of yours. Like your pole and stuff. Come on..." Dad placed his beer on the coffee table and got out of the chair. "…lets go and see." He made his way into the kitchen and out the back door. I followed behind him, us both ending up at the storage shed behind the house. Dad unlocked the door and boxes of stuff started falling our way. I jumped back a bit, looking at all of the junk.

"Um dad, why do you have all of this junk?"

"Some of its not junk Ness, I just haven't had the time with going through the boxes and organizing it." Dad rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Well why don't we both go through these boxes and see what you're keeping and what you want to throw away." I head over to the first box, going through it and so on. There were mostly junk, random case files he once worked on and broken knick-knacks. Then I came across this one box full of photos from before and after my sisters and me were born. There were even a few pictures of Jake and I guess his sisters too, I don't remember them. I closed the box and put it behind me. I'll take that box up to the room and go through them, see which ones can be salvaged and ones that are torn up and faded. After a while, the shed was looking good to go and almost cleaned out. Dad took the junk and trash boxes out to the front of the house for the garbage trucks to get them tonight. I finally got to the last box and what I find is just disturbing. Inside were pieces of clothing that just looked wrong. Lacy see through bras and underwear galore, even lingerie. Gross. "I think my brain in melting." I said to myself.

Dad came back then and looked at my expression that was on my face. "What did you find?"

"I um… I think… Just here." I pushed the box to him and backed away from it.

He opened the box and his face got really red. "Yeah, those were your mom's things. She never took them with her; I think it was because she didn't want to remember."

"That's just gross dad. Why in the world you just keep those things?"

"I don't really know Nessa. All I know is that I packed them up and put them in here. I guess I just forgot all about them." He closed the box, picking it up. "Maybe…"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was about to say."

"You're going to ask if Bella, Mikey and I wanted to go through them. And the answer is no. I don't want anything that mom used to wear, especially that stuff. Just throw it away." I turned and went inside the shed. I found my old fishing pole and tackle gear. "Found them." I brought the stuff outside then dad and I went through what was good to use.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mikey's pov

"Let's go take the Chevy for a test run. Like go and buy some groceries for house." I said flopping beside Bella on her bed, grabbing the Jane Austin book her nose was in. "And will you stop reading, for once in your life. I know you love them and all, but live a little sister and be normal."

"I am normal Mikaia, normal people like to read books too ya know." She huffed, reaching for the book. I shot out of bed and ran to the hallway. "You want the book, come and get it."

"Mikey I don't want to play games with you. That book was expensive to buy and I don't want to get it messed up."

I sighed. "Here… Take it." I hold it out to her.

She gets up and walks towards me. "Thanks Mikey I really…" Right before she could grab it I drop it over the banister and watched it fall.

"Oopsies." I smirked at her.

Bella's face got so red; I thought her head was going to explode. "I'm going to kill you Mikaia!" and with that said, I ran away from her and out the front door. Not too soon, she was behind me. I screamed.

"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry." I then got tackled to the ground and got sat on. "Get off me."

"No! I'm not getting up until I see fit to let you up." She started bouncing on me and grinding her boney ass into my back. I tied bucking her off the best I could but that didn't even work. She had put her entire wait on me. The only thing that I could think of was to scream for dad.

When he came from around the house, he looked at us confusingly. "What's going on here you two?" dad wasn't being on punishing us, but he would try to. He came over and separated us.

"I was in the room reading my book and Mikaia started to be a butt, taking it away from me. I told that it was an expensive book, which I didn't want to get it ruined. But I thought she was going to give it back to me, instead she just dropped it over the banister and smirked at me. So I ran after her outside and sat on her."

"The only reason I took that book was to for you to live a little and take the Chevy for a joyride." I told her. "Be a normal eighteen year old and go out once in a while."

"You both need to apologize and make up. I don't want you guys to fight, so act your age and not some little kids that need to put in time-out. Even though you are all eighteen, you still live under my roof, so do as I say and make up. Now." Dad looked at use both and waited.

"I'm sorry I took your book away from you and dropped it. I just wanted to go out in the Chevy." I looked over at her hoping that she accepts it.

"I forgive you okay Mikey, but when I say something is expensive I don't want it to be torn up. I shouldn't have ran after you or even sat on you. I know I should I handled it better but I didn't I was just so mad at you." She told me. And I understood where she was coming from. If she had messed up something of mine that was expensive too, I would have gotten just as mad.

"It's all good sis." I hugged her tightly and smiled. Dad gave us an approving nod and headed back around back, but just before he was out of view he turned back to us.

"It's getting dark, so why don't you wait for that joyride tomorrow maybe and go on to bed. You all have school starting tomorrow." Then he was gone.

_Great._ I forgot about school. We were to be starting right in the middle of February and being the new kids was not going to be fun for us at all. But it should be fine though, I mean maybe there will be lots of hot guys waiting to get snatched up by none other than me. Bella and I headed back into the house and into our room. Nessa was already in bed and sound asleep. Quietly we took turns taking our showers and getting dressed, trying not to wake her up. She's mean if you wake her up. We climbed into bed and got settled. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day for all of us, but we'll manage the best that we can. Turning on my side, I fell right to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quil's pov

Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me that something is going to happen here soon. Maybe not soon like in tomorrow but soon like in the next few weeks soon. It was all really strange to me, but when my gut tells me to something I follow through it.

**Or maybe you're just really hungry** – Paul

**But I'm not though Paul, we just got done eating at Sam's. I'm just saying that things are going to happen and it's going to change us.**

**Man you're crazy. I think this patrolling as got your head fucking messed up** – Paul

**Just you wait Paul and see what I'm talking about.**

**That's what you said the last two months and nothing ever happened. You were going on and on about your gut feeling when finally it all went away after you ate something.** – Paul

**Yea well this time it's the real thing and I'm serious Paul.**

**Get your head out of your ass Ateara and stop being so damn crazy** – Paul

**Whatever Paul. **

Tonight Paul and I made our way around the border of La Push, making sure everything is as it should be. Nothing has been happening lately, but Sam is making us do this shitty job which is just boring me to death. All we do is run around in a circle. Nothing has changed at all since yesterday or last fucking week. I just wanted to chill out today and hang with Jake and Embry, but nooo; I gotta do this patrol with fucking Paul. Out of everyone else, it had to be him.

**Well love you too Quil** – Paul

**Fuck off man. You know you didn't want to be with me anymore that I want to be with you. Actually no one wants to be in your mind from what you always think about.**

**S'not my fault that I get more tail than you virgin** – Paul

I sighed in my head at him. What are you going to do if you imprint on someone?

**I don't want to fucking imprint on anyone. Who wants to be a pansy and bet tied down to just one woman? Sam and Jared make it look so easy but please, I need my fill and just one is never enough.** – Paul

**Well no matter what you say Paul, you might imprint someday and when you do, I'm going to laugh in your damn face.**

**Right. You still going to take your cousin to prom this year… Again?** – Paul

Paul lets out a laughing rawr that went on forever. But whatever, he can joke the entire fucking time all he wants, but when he imprints it's going to hit him hard then I'll be the one laughing at him stupid fucker. I leave him to himself for the rest of the 3 hour patrol and head on home. If Sam gets mad at me that I left Paul alone then so be it, I wasn't going to be with him any longer than I had to be. Hopefully mom is asleep, so that I can sneak in the backdoor and up to my room.

At my back yard, I phased into my human self, putting on my cut-off short that was tied to my leg and walked up to the backdoor. It was unlocked just like I left it before I left to go to Sam's. I snuck on into the house and closed the door behind him. The lights were all off and all the heard was the steady heartbeat of my mom in her room asleep. I climbed up the steps quietly, stepping over the squeaky one at the top of the stairs. I really need to fix that, but later this week maybe. Once I was safely in in my room, I slipped out of the shorts and into bed, and yes, I do sleep nude. But I what guy don't? Besides, I'll only over heat with my temperature. Looking over that my clock, it's just about 12am. I felt my eyes drooping, going to sleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's pov

The next morning, I was in the most peaceful sleep ever then a loud ringing started to go off. I moved my hand around trying to find the damn thing, but where ever I it was I couldn't reach it. I covered my head with my pillow to at least try and drown out the noisy ringing sound. Just when I was getting back to sleep, something heavy landed on me. I kicked at it trying to get it to move off of me, but it wouldn't get off me.

"Wake the hell up Bella!" Then I was being bounced on, making me groan loudly. I woke up then to see Mikey on me, smiling innocently. Shoving her off me and onto the floor, I sat up in bed and stretched, yawning.

"Happy now Mikey, I'm wake." I sat there for a few minutes, waking up fully enough to get out of bed. Once I made my way out of bed I headed into the bathroom for my turn in the shower. Nessa was in there doing her hair and makeup in front of the mirror. She looked at me front the mirror, shaking her head. Usually I'm the one awake the earliest but I was so tired last night, I just decided to sleep a little longer. I turned the shower on, got it really steaming hot and started to undress, throwing my pjs into the clothes hamper that was sitting in the corner of the bathroom. I got under the water, washing every inch of my body, shaved then washed my hair. I stood under the water awhile, relaxing my muscles and waking up more. Once down, I stepped out, wrapped my towel around my hair and body making my way back into our bedroom. Only person in the room was Tanessa, Mikey probably went to make us breakfast.

"Dad already left for work this morning. Left a note, saying he'll be working late tonight. Said to not bother making dinner for him, just enough for us." She told me, fixing her plaid t-shirt and tank top that was underneath it.

"Well that's good to know." I laughed slightly, making her laugh along with me. I got dressed after that with a matching bra and underwear set, a pair of washed out jeans with a few holes in them and a t-shirt. I slipped on my sneakers and jacket. Leaving my hair down to air dry, I walked down stairs with Nessa behind me. When we got into the kitchen, Mikaia was just finished making us all breakfast. I looked over at the clock on the stove; it was almost 7:30 so we had time to eat.

After we ate our breakfast, Nessa and I cleaned up then was all headed out to the truck. We crammed into the cab of the Chevy, with our bags in the passenger floorboard. When everything was settled, I drove us to our first day at school.

"This is going to be much fun!" Mikey was too damn happy and bouncy for her own good. It's just school for crying out loud, there's nothing fun about it. She's just excited to see who will think she's attractive and probably use her, or try to use her. We had gone to the office to get our schedules when we arrived, looking them over we saw that we only had three classes together; Calculus, British Literature and Physical Education; which I really hated but it is a requirement so I can't change it.

"Well speak for yourself Mikey; it won't be long before I get in a fight with someone." Nessa said, looking at Mikaia.

"Well okay, I get your point but try really hard not to get suspended from school this time. We only have 4 months before we get out of this place Tanessa, so don't get into trouble." Mikaia gave Tanessa a side hug and grinned widely.

"I'll try, but no promises."

"That's all I'm hoping for."

"Well looks like it's about time for class, we should be heading that way, so I'll see you two in Calculus." I said to them, they nodded and we separated to our correct classrooms. But then I got really lost, even looking at the school map the office gave me it was still confusing. I was walking around aimlessly for 5 minutes before I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." I quickly apologized.

"Hey no harm done, right?" He smiled at me, and then reached out his hand towards me. "You must be Mikaia Swan, right?"

"No it's Isabella Swan, Bella for short, Mikaia is my identical sister. So is Tanessa Swan if you meet her sometime later." I shake his hand quickly. "At our old school, the kids there would call us the Swan Triplets."

"That's so cool. Well I'm sorry for calling you your sister's name. I just knew some new students were coming to Forks and I thought you all were cousins, not sisters." He gave an apologetic smile. "And I'm Eric."

"Oh its fine really, most people get us all mixed up anyways. We're used to it."

"Yes… Well..." He stammered. "Where are you headed off first?"

I checked my schedule a quick second. "Um, Business, with Mrs. Colleens."

"Prefect, I'm just heading that way myself, I'll show you." Following after him, he started walking down a hallway that I just came from. We passed a window and I notices that it started pouring down rain. I have never seen so much rain in my life, even when I lived here when I was younger. I guess Eric noticed me looking outside. "It's very different than where you're from, isn't it?"

"Very different, in Phoenix it only rains four or five times a year at most."

"Wow… And any other time?"

"Sunny and hot."

"Well you'll get used to the weather here, trust me." He said sarcastically and walked into Mrs. Colleens' room. Well damn, I passed this room like twice. He went straight to his seat and sat down. I walked up to Mrs. Colleens, handing her my slip she needed to sign. Afterwards, she told me to just pick an empty seat and I went to the seat in the back of the room.

The class bell rang and the school day had started. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tanessa's pov

So everything for my first day of school was going really well, but ya know what; that didn't even last very long. Do you want to know why? Well if not I'll just tell you any damn ways, this blonde bimbo, Lauran or whatever, decided it would be fun to mess with the new girl. Saying how I looked too torn up and poor by the way my clothes looked. But said blonde bimbo didn't know who she was messing with, so I let it slide throughout class or I tried to. After my 3rd hour class of Chemistry I approached Lauran, with her two fake bitches that were behind her, in the hallway and just punched the hell out of her. You could hear the pop from her nose clearly as it collided with my fist. Then all hell broke loose.

"Fucking bitch, you broke my damn nose!" Lauran yelled at me, tackling me to the ground. She had a fistful of my hair, pulling and tugging hard.

I reached up, wrapping my hand around her neck and squeezed. "Stupid cunt, you started this shit, so it's all on you." I rolled us over, me being over top of her and punched her face again and again.

By this time the people moved around us, yelling and hollering. She threw some really good punches, but that just got me more pissed off. So I did a move on her that was called the backbreaker. I heard her scream out but I still held on. Next thing I knew I was getting pulled off of her, I was kicking her at this point as best as I could as I was getting moved. When I was getting haled off to the principal's office I saw her on the ground with her bloody face trying to gasp for air. I hope that bitch thinks twice before messing with me again.

After I had gotten a strong talking to by the principal and vice principal, they had decided that they couldn't tolerate this kind of violence so I was suspended for the rest of the week. That maybe by next Monday will be a better day for me and apologize to Lauran for my behavior. Fuck that shit; she had started it first so she should have expected me being her ass. But hey, whatever they can think I'll do that all they want. I don't give to shit about it.

I walked out of school right as they were about to call Charlie at the station. Since I couldn't drive home, I decided to just walk somewhere. I just needed to get the hell away from that god forsaken school for the time being. I didn't know where I was going but just kept on walking. It felt like hours of walking but I did end up at La Push beach. I don't know why I came here but I did and I'm happy I did. Nobody was around, so it could just be me and the waves as they crashed onto the wet sand. It was sprinkling here at the beach so that was a good thing, I wouldn't get that cooled.

I made my way over to a log that looked not that wet, so maybe my pants won't get too damp. As I sat there looking out at the water for quite a while, I had this strong feeling I was being watched, but when I looked behind me for a couple moment just staring in the woods, no one was there. Turning back to the water, guessing I'm just being really paranoid or something but I could have sworn I felt someone watching me.

Sitting there just thinking made me feel better and relaxing. I closed my eyes, breathing in the cold air that was around me at the time, but basking in the mellow mood that I am now in. I guess I didn't realize anyone had come up behind me, because a few minutes later someone coughed. I looked over at the guy slightly, just to turn back again. Then the sand beside me shifts and it was silent once again… For a while.

"Are you here alone?"

"What does it look like?" That was really stupid for the guy to ask, I mean; duh of course I'm alone.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it. I was just asking, damn."

I sighed, leaning my head back looking at that cloudy sky. "Sorry. I had a really bad day at school."

"Is it why you have blood all over your hand and jacket?"

I looked down and groaned. "Damn it the hell." My jacket was stained with Lauran's blood and my hand had a few cuts plus blood. This is just making my dad even worse.

"I guess it wasn't pretty." He chuckled.

"Yea it wasn't and I don't want to talk about it either, so don't even ask about it."

"Okay I won't." He shifts he body, moving closer to me for some reason but I don't care at the moment. He warm was making my insides melt and it was a weird feeling for me.

"So why are you here?" I asked him, being my knees up to my chest.

"I was just getting done with my jog so I decided to come here. Then I saw you sitting here alone and thought I would come over to see if you were okay."

"That was very nice of you…?" I looked over at his face then and when I looked at his eye, something inside my body started too called for him. It was like this pull was making me want to move closer beside him. I feel safe when I'm beside him right now, like he would take a bullet for me or something. I looked away quickly, blinking a couple times. "Umm..."

"Sorry. Name's Paul… Paul Lahote." From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile and I blushed. I have never blushed like this before.

"Nice to meet you Paul, mine's Tanessa Swan."

"Tanessa Swan… Wait, the Tanessa Swan? As in, Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes and yes, I am Charlie Swan daughter, the eldest sister of Bella and Mikaia. They are my identical sisters as in we are triplets, if you didn't figure that out." I told him, looking into is eyes once again. This time I couldn't look away from him, even if I tried. "And please I like to be called Nessa though if you don't mind."

"Tanessa is a really pretty name, but Nessa it is then." He smiled once again and I just want to melt. We had sat there for 30 minutes talking about different things, like favorite foods, favorite color, our hobbies, likes/dislikes and even some stuff about our past. I heard a car pulled up at the beach then and when I looked over it was an upset Charlie. Oh great, I can tell this isn't going to be good.

"TENESSA CARTER SWAN, YOU GET YOU ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT DAMN NOW!" Charlie yelled out of the driver side window. Dad was never the person to get really upset, but at this moment, he was pissed.

I flinched a little at his loud tone of voice. I never seen dad so angry before, but then again, I did just get suspended from school on the first day so of course. I looked down at Paul who looked like he was shaking a tad bit, in which I placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little. He looked up at me and smiled. I tried to smile slightly at him, but he just stood up, gave me a quickly hug and left. I was confused for a moment when Paul hugged me, but I let it slide though. I watched him vanish into the woods then made my way to dad cruiser.

"You are so grounded Tanessa."

"Dad I can explain, just…"

"I don't want to hear it. If you want to explain, you can explain it to your wall in your bedroom for the next week." He put the car in drive and drove us back to the house in complete silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul's pov

I can't believe that little fucker left me to finish the patrol for 3 hours last night, but whatever I suppose, I'm not going to be the one that get my ass chewed out for not doing my job. That was last night though and today was my day off so I'm excited about that. I decided to go take me a good morning jog through the woods and to the beach. It wasn't a warm day, but seeing as my temperature is a whopping 108 I wouldn't get cold. Before I headed out I checked on my mom, so I walked out of my room after I threw on a some shorts, my hoodie and sneakers (just in case I get spotted by anyone on my jog) then walked into my mom's room. When I opened the door I saw her sitting in her rocking chair, next to the window, just rocking away. I walked over to her and crouched down to eye level.

"Hi mom, how are you feeling today?" I asked her.

She turned her head to look at me. "Who are you?"

I frowned slightly. This was going to be one of those days where she doesn't even know who I am. "My name's Paul, I'm your son mom."

"I'm sorry but I don't have a son. I don't know who you are and why are you in my house. When Gene gets home he's going to kill you for breaking in." She glared at me.

"Mom, dad died over 6 years ago in a car crash, remember? He was coming home from work and a semi-truck drove into him, he died on impact." I tried explaining to her, but it would only go into one ear and out the other. She was never this bad before, but after dad died it all went downhill and I lost her. She's all I have now and if she passes I don't know what I would do without her.

"No no no, Gene's not dead!" She yelled, clawing at her arms. I grabbed her wrists and placed them on her lap.

"Yes he is mom. Please remember." I said pleading with my eyes, while looking at her. I saw a flash in her eyes and she calmed down.

"You're right, I'm sorry Paul." She smiled at me. I wouldn't know how long this would last but it kept me satisfied for the time being. I stood back up, going into her bathroom to get her pills for the day and a glass of water. I went back into the room, handing her the pills and water. Once she had taken them, I helped her into bed. I kissed her cheek and headed for the door. "It was very nice to meet you sir." And there she goes. I sighed, shutting her door behind me.

On the way out the front door, I grabbed my phone and house key. I stretched a few times and started jogging my way through the path beside my house into the woods. It was still morning as I jogged at the pace I was going, which was pretty fast because my speed, but it was still calming to just be out, alone and in my own mind for once.

By the time it was 12 o'clock, I stopped at the edge of the woods, just near La Push beach. When I did I spotted someone seating there near the water. She looked upset and alone. _Wait a damn second… when did I care when someone was upset?_ I shake my head to lose that thought completely but I still just stood there, staring at her. There was just something about her that I couldn't understand. I stepped forward a little trying to get a view of her, but when I did she turned around. I watched her eyes scan across the edge of the woods. Then she stopped and stared right at me. She couldn't really see me but I think she knew someone was there. I looked at her chocolate brown eyes and just froze. And in that moment, I knew, that I have imprinted on this girl.

_Shit!_

I rubbed my hands through my hair and sighed heavily. I just I might as well get used to getting an imprint. I made my way down the beach towards her, sitting right down beside her.

"Are you here alone?" I asked her.

"What does it look like?" She said sounding annoyed.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it. I was just asking, damn." I growled low so she couldn't hear. What's wrong with chick? I'm just trying to be nice, seeing she is my imprint.

I heard her sigh and lean her head back. "Sorry. I had a really bad day at school."

I nodded slowly. Then I looked down at her hands and clothing. What happened to her? I gave her a once over to make sure that she didn't have any injuries and hope that it wasn't her blood. "Is it why you have blood all over your hand and jacket?"

"Damn it the hell." She looked down at her hands and groaned. I just now noticed the cuts on her hands because the blood was hiding them.

"I guess it wasn't pretty." I chuckled.

"Yea it wasn't and I don't want to talk about it either, so don't even ask about it."

"Okay I won't." I shift my body, moving closer to her.

"So why are you here?" She asked me while moving her knees up to her chest.

"I was just getting done with my jog so I decided to come here. Then I saw you sitting here alone and thought I would come over to see if you were okay."

"That was very nice of you…?" She looked up at me and just stared. I could tell by the way she was looking that she drawn to me. At least she wasn't scared of me, and that's a good thing. She looked away quickly, blinking a couple times. "Umm..."

"Sorry. Name's Paul… Paul Lahote." I smiled at her and I caught her blushing.

"Nice to meet you Paul, mine's Tanessa Swan."

"Tanessa Swan… Wait, thee Tanessa Swan? As in, Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes and yes, I am Charlie Swan daughter, the eldest sister of Bella and Mikaia. They are my identical sisters as in we are triplets, if you didn't figure that out." She told me, looking into my eyes once again. "And please I like to be called Nessa though if you don't mind."

"Tanessa is a really pretty name, but Nessa it is then." I smiled once again at her. She was just so beautiful that I just couldn't look away. _Great… Now I'm becoming a pussy._ We had sat there talking about different things, what our favorite foods, favorite color, and our hobbies were. Our likes/dislikes and some stuff about our past. I heard a car pulled up at the beach and when I looked over it was an upset Chief. I could tell that this isn't going to be very good.

"TENESSA CARTER SWAN, YOU GET YOU ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT DAMN NOW!" Charlie yelled out of the driver side window. Charlie was so pissed. I don't think I have ever seen the chief so pissed off before. I growled low and started shaking a little when I see Nessa flinch. She stood up and looked down at me, placing her hand on my shoulder. Once she did, I calmed down and smiled up at her. I could see that she was going to smile, but looked so embarrassed. So I just stood up, giving her a quick hug before I left her and jogged my way back into the woods. I could hear them talking but I couldn't make out all of the words. All I got was '_grounded_' and '_next week_'.

I watched them drive down the street from the shadows. It broke my heart to see her go like that. This imprinting shit was going to hit me hard.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Quil's pov

Everyone, minus Paul, was sitting around the living room of Sam and Emily's cabin after eating the delicious dinner that she had made for everyone. I thought about what Paul had said last night about my gut feeling. And even after eating, I still felt like something was changing. I even decided to tell Sam about it.

"So let me get this straight Quil. Last night while you and Paul were on patrol, you told him that you had this strange gut feeling that something was going to happen, correct?" Sam asked me and I nodded. "And you still have this said gut feeling?"

"Well yeah, I mean I know that I've said this thing before but now it's different Sam." I told him. I knew with every fiber of my soul that things were changing around us, even if him, Paul or anyone else tells me otherwise. "You already know how Jake feels about Bella even if he hasn't seen her yet. Just only the few words that she spoke yesterday when she arrived with her sisters."

"Well that's just Jake, Quil. He's always had a thing for the pale face girl when they were younger. That doesn't explain that apparent so called "gut feeling" that you have." He looked at me, while shaking his head. He turned away from me and walked over to Emily. Everyone looked at me in disappointment.

_I'm not lying though. I know what I felt._ I thought to myself. I growled and stormed my way out the back door and into the back yard. I plopped myself down on a stump and sighed heavily.

"What do they know? Nothing that's what, stupid asses. Just wait, something is happening and they don't even what to notice it. Whatever I guess." I mumbled to myself as I as there.

"What are you doing Quil?" I looked up and there stood Paul.

I sighed. "Oh hey Paul." I placed my head into my hands. "I'm out here because no one what to hear or believe me about my gut feeling about things."

"Well for what it's worth, I believe you man."

What the hell? Did Paul just say that he believed me? Just last night he said that I was crazy for telling him about it. And now he believes me, what is he up to.

"Really Paul? Or are you just fucking with me here. I was embarrassed enough has it is, I don't need you laughing at me too." I growled at him.

"Oh will you shut up fucktard and follow me back into the cabin. There is something I need to tell you and the rest of the pack." He told me as he made his way back into the cabin. I quickly followed after him.

When I stepped into the living room, Paul was standing in front of everyone. I really hopped that Paul was being for real about this and not making anything up either. Or else I'll have to tear him a new asshole after this is all over with.

"Everyone I have something really important to say and after I say it I want everyone to apologize to Quil." Paul said sternly and glared at everyone. The whole pack stopped talking with one another and looked at him. This was a side of Paul that we have ever seen before and I think him being nice is good for him.

"Why should we Paul? You know as well as I do that he's just making this stuff up. Nothing is going to happen." Jared said.

"Jared be quiet." His imprint Kim slapped him on the arm and glared at him, which only made him sigh.

"Whatever."

"Now, if you will let me explain then here." I heard Paul let out a big breath and looked at us all. "I imprinted today."

All around the room you could hear everybody gasp and just looked at Paul like he had a second head. So my gut feeling had been right then. I fucking knew it. And just the thought that I was right I laughed out loud, making everyone turn their heads at me.

"See I fucking told you that something was going to change, now didn't I? You assholes thought that I was just making this shit up, but I wasn't. It feels good to be fucking right for a change."

"Quil I am sorry that I didn't believe you when you said something. We all are very sorry." Sam said as he nodded towards me. "For now on if everyone as a gut feeling about anything they can come to me and we can work it as a pack."

The pack agreed to that statement and they apologized to me for doubting my feelings. It felt good to have the pack by my side then them making jokes. But even if Paul was the cause of this feeling then why in the hell has it not gone away yet. I sighed to myself.

"So tell us Paul. Who is this girl that you have imprinted on?" Kim looked up at him and smiled. Kim is a total girly girl. All it is with her is gossiping and shopping and gossiping some more. I don't even know what the spirits thought about Jared imprinting on her, but whatever I guess. She just a little out there I think.

"Okay, well… You all how the Chief Swan's daughters just moved here." He started to say, until Jake decided to cut in.

"Paul damnit! Please tell me that you did not imprint on Bella." He growled at Paul.

"Jeez tiny alpha, I didn't imprint on her you asswipe. I imprinted on her older sister Tanessa or Nessa, which she prefers to be called." And once he said that Paul had a really stupid grin on her face. "I was just jogging this morning down the path from my house to the beach when I saw her there, just sitting on the beach. It looked like she was just in school because she was dressed really nicely for today. But then I saw blood all over her." The pack and I growled at that. I could tell that we were all thinking that it was a vampire and if so why in the hell was she on our land if she had turned. "Now calm down everyone, she didn't turn because the blood wasn't hers nor was she bitten. I check her over to make sure. Apparently she had gotten into a fit but she wouldn't give me the details about it and I didn't ask. Then we talked a few moments to we could know each other and yada yada. By that time I could tell that she was draw to me so I knew she could feel the pull. Anyways, minutes later Chief swan pulled up mad as shit. Seems he had found out about her fit. I hugged her and left. When I did I heard her getting grounded for a week."

The pack was quiet after he finished talking, but then they all started howling and patted Paul on the back for imprinting. Kim and Emily smiled at Paul and were so excited that they couldn't wait to meet Tanessa. I walked over to Paul and punched him in the arm.

"Told you so Paul." I laughed making him join in as well.

"Yes you were."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mikaia's pov

After school our first school day was over, Bella drove us back home. Throughout the day we never even saw Tanessa in any of the classes we had with her. The kids talked all throughout lunch that she had gotten into a fight sometime today after one of her classes and just left the school building. Jeez, I told her to try and not fight and what does she up and do... Fight! I'll just have to talk to her later at home then.

Other than that my classes were great, I had made 3 new friends. The first friend I made was during my 1st hour class which was Advanced 3D Art with Mr. Knight. Since I was just starting in the middle of the school year, the class had already started on their partnered project. There was one student that was working by herself but Mr. Knight thought that she could partner with me. At first she wasn't all that pleased but soon got over it. Her name was Monokumi Kazuragi or Moni for short. Her family moved to Forks over 2 years ago from Japan because her father got a new job somewhere in Seattle. I asked her why not just leave in Seattle but she told me that neither her nor her mother like big cities so they moved to Forks. After that class we became really good friends. She practically liked the same things I did, art being our most favorite thing to talking about.

Then when it was time for British Lit class, that my sister and I had together, I was the one that was late. When I got there, Nessa was nowhere to be seen and to top that Bella was sitting next to someone already. I looked at her with a 'what the hell' expression on my face. She mouthed a sorry and I sighed. The teacher had signed my slip; she had me sit beside this guy. As I walked over I her snickering and whispers from the class, some were even looking at me funny. The guy was kind of cute but I'm not into the bad boy types. Right in the middle of class I saw him glaring at me and it was really weird. So knowing me I just came out with it and asked him.

_*Flashback*_

_I looked over and saw him glaring at me like I had the plague or something. Like what was up with this dude._

"_Excuse me; can I help you with something?" I asked giving him a stern attitude and growled a little. That made him turn the other way quickly and coughed._

"_I'm sorry about the glaring okay. You're just the first person that has sat in that seat." He said, looking over at me again. _

_I just looked at him weird. Like, what the fuck was that supposed to mean? _

"_What I mean is that, that ever since I came to this school and started classes everyone just didn't like me because I'm…" He leaned over to me and whispered. "…I'm gay." He pulled away and looked down at his Lit book and sighed. "Yea I look like I'm straight and a badass, but deep down inside I'm gay. Maybe not one of those girly girl type gays but I'm gay enough without putting it out there."_

"_Well I don't care what you are. You seem nice, kind and really sweet. Who cares if everyone knows you play for a different team, I sure as hell don't." I smiled at him. "By the way, my name is Mikaia Swan. The girl over there…" I pointed at the table on the other side of the room. "…that's my sister Bella Swan. Us two and our older sister Tanessa are triplets."_

"_Walker James and that's cool that you have siblings. I'm an only child and live with my grandmother." He said sadly, turning his head and looked out the window. _

_I patted his back and grinned. "Well it's nice to meet you Walker and I think that we're going to be amazing friends. I will even introduce you to Moni as well." He looked at me shocked then when I said her name._

"_You mean Moni actually let you talk to her? Not that I'm rude or anything, but Moni is very enclosed and hardly lets anyone in."_

"_Let's just say that she and I have art on the brain, getting along greatly with each other." I giggled leaning against him, making him chuckle as well._

_*End of Flashback*_

When it came lunch time, Walker and I met up with Moni in the cafeteria line. We all talked about different things, Walker and Moni was getting along greatly. When we got our food, we practically stood right in the middle of the room looking for a table to seat at. I looked over at Bella and saw her with her friends that she had made so far, so there was no room there. We walked around a little and finally found a table to sit at, but there was a girl already sitting there. She looked alone and had her head in a Trigonometry book, not even noticing that we were there. When we did finally sit down, she looked up at us.

Once we gave her our names, she told us hers. Leighton Samuels was a really pretty girl. I'm straight all the way, but I can still say girls look pretty. Anyways, Leighton was really cool, she plays 3 different sports (softball, tennis, &amp; volleyball), were in some clubs (chess, The Math Olympiads, &amp; young inventors), and she is even on the student council. If that was me, I would be all over the place and just freaking the crap out, but that was her life and not mines. She was really funny and made us all laugh so much. We made plans for this week for us all to do go to Port Angeles and catch a movie.

"MIKAIA!" Someone shouted at me.

I blind a few times and realized that the truck had stop and was parked outside of the house. I looked over at Bella just glaring at me. I reached down in-between my feet and grabbed my book bag. Opening the door of the truck, I stepped out of the trunk and stretched my arms and legs.

"Well finally, you're alive and kicking." Bella laughed.

"Oh shut the hell up. I was just thinking about my day at school." I told her, slamming the door shut and walked up to the front door. "I had an amazing day. Made 3 new friends today and they are so cool. How was your day Bella?"

"Some old, same old." She just shrugged while I pushed pen the door, walking in with Bella closing the door behind us.

"Whatever. I saw you at lunch with your friends that you've made." I saw her roll her eyes and walked into the kitchen. I laughed and made why way our bedroom. There I saw Nessa on her bed, listening to her iPod. I dropped my bag on the floor, pulled her ear buds out of her ear and flopped down on Bella's bed.

"What the fuck Mikey?!" She shouted at me, but I wasn't taking it.

"Why are there rumors going around that you fought with someone at school?" I asked her sternly.

"Because I was in one, okay? I didn't want to fight the blonde bimbo but she gave me no other chose." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I don't care Nessa, you made me a promise that you wouldn't and you broke it." I sighed heavily and lay back on Bella's bed.

"I am sorry Mikey but she started is. And what was I going to do, let her have what she wanted? You know that shit doesn't go well with me, so I beat the shit out of her."

"Well where were you for the rest I of the day and what did dad say about it?"

"Well after the fight, I was dragged to the principal's office. You know they are, saying this and that about having a no fighting policy and shit. I was pissed and I had to get away, so I left the school and walked to La Push beach." She told me, but then she smiled. I knew something was really off about her. "Then I met this guy…"

I blinked wildly. This couldn't be Nessa; my Nessa has never smiled that in a long time. "Wait, you met a guy? Who was he?"

"His name is Paul Lahote and he lives down on the Rez. He was just jogging when he saw me on the beach and came to give me some company. We talk about something things and the weird thing was, it felt like I was draw to him. I don't know why but in the short time we were talking, I fell in love with him." She blushed and smiled widely. This was a new sign of Nessa that I never knew she had. She was in love. Then she frowned. "And then dad showed up at the beach. He was so mad and yelling. I was so embarrassed being in front of Paul. He was shaking, like he was mad at dad for yelling at me but I just put my hand on his shoulder and her calmed down. He gave me a hug and he left as I walked to the cruiser. Dad grounded me for a week for getting suspended."

I felt said with her, she finally might had found a guy that was going to be good for her beside that loser Jax Clinton. God I hate him. I went over and sat besides her, leaning over and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." I tell her, holding her tight. "Tell you what, this Saturday I'll go down to La Push beach, and find this Paul guy. How does that sound?"

She nodded. "Thanks Mikey, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime."

Jax's pov

That stupid whore thinks she can just tell me that we're over. If so then she has another thing coming to her. It's either me or its no one and I be damned if is going to be me. She has another thing coming to her. My phone vibrated in my back pocket, I answered it.

"Hey, it's Mac. I got what you wanted on the Swan girl."

"And?" I asked him.

"Well she really did leave the area like she told you and her father's house isn't that farm from where your great aunt lives."

"What else?"

"I used the tracking device that you planted in her phone and so far she has been to some high school and then to a place in La Push. Other than that she hasn't been anywhere else."

"Good, good Mac. Keep tracking her. I'll get back to you in a few weeks and see if you found anything new. That bitch isn't going to get away from me so easily."

"Got it boss, I'll talk to you in a few weeks' time." He hangs up and I shoved the phone on my back pocket. Pulling out my pocket knife, I stab her picture right in the middle of her head.

"You're mine you bitch." I spat in disgust. "I'll see you soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mikaia's pov

The week went by as normal other than the fact that Nessa was still grounded and couldn't go anywhere or do anything. And just so dad could keep an eye on her, he took Nessa to work with him the morning to watch her. I thought that was just over doing things, but when you have a daughter that likes to fight other people, you have to be cautious. So I really don't blame my dad for doing what he wants. It was the weekend now and as I promised to Nessa, I decided to get really to go down to La Push to try and find this Paul guy that she is so in love with.

I looked out of the bedroom window and I could see that it was really cloudy out today so it was going to be kind of cold out today. Went into the bathroom my sisters and I share, taking me a quick shower. Once that was done, I dried and made my way into the room as nude as could be. Since both dad and Nessa was gone for the day and Bella was downstairs doing god knows what, I didn't care walking about in the nude. The window was high enough where no one could see me, even if they tried to. Going over to my side of the large dresser, grabbing black laced bra and pantie set, slipping them on. I took the towel from my head, dropping it on the floor beside me. I pugged in the hairdryer and of course dried my wet hair. Once that was done, I went to one of the closets in room and grabbed some skinny jeans and a grey sweater, putting those on as well. Throwing on some socks and slipping on my brownish grey moccasin ankle boots, I grab my side bag that match my outfit and made my way down to the living room. Once there, I looked around for Bella and found her, sitting on the couch doing some homework.

"Hey, I'm going down to La Push. Do you wanna come with?" I asked her.

She turned and looked at me. "I can't Mikey, sorry. I'm doing homework right now and I really don't need to be bothered."

I nodded slowly. "Okay then Bella." I walked over the table in the hall and grabbed the keys to the truck. "Well I'm leaving now. I'll see you later for dinner, but if I'm running late, I'll call you." I called out as I made my way out of the house, shutting the door behind me not hearing if Bella said anything or not.

When I made it to the truck, I climbed in and started it. I adjusted my seat and mirrors then pulled off onto the road driving down towards La Push. It took me at least 30 mins to get there, so it was about 1 ish. I drove slowly down the road and looking for anyone that was this Paul guy. But yet, there was nobody around. It's the week for crying out loud, where is everyone. I sighed to myself and kept on driving. I saw a sign that lead towards La Push beach and decided to try over that way. I turned a left and headed towards the beach.

When I got close enough, I saw a group of people in a group just hanging out. Maybe one of those guys is Paul or can at least tell him where I can find him. I drove up to the nearby beach parking lot, and parked the truck. I throw the keys into my bag and got out of the truck, shutting the door. The wind was blowing, but not enough to make me freeze. Putting my bag over my shoulder, I made my way over to the group of kids. One of them turned his head and looked at me. For a second I didn't know who it was, but then I got a good look of his face. It was Jacob.

His face looked like he was confused, angry and happy, but I couldn't really decide on what he was feeling. I might have to ask him about it later though. As I was farther over to his group, more of the guys were just staring at me. What? Do I have something on my face? When I got close enough to him I called out his name.

"Jacob!"

He just turned is head and was ignoring me. Well that was just fucking rude. I am or was his friend at one time, why would he just ignore me. Now I'm pissed off at him. I growled to myself and walked over behind him, his friends still looking at him.

"What the hell is your problem Jacob?" I growled out.

"…"

"Hello! I'm fucking talking to you."

"…"

I walked in front of him and got in his face. "When someone is fucking trying to talk to you, you don't ignore them you jackass! What the hell is your fucking problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He finally said. "And why are you here Mikaia? You shouldn't even be here."

"Well you do have a fucking problem if you're ignoring me after a called your name. And the last I checked, it's a free damn country and I can go any damn where I please." I was so pissed off at him, if I could, smoke would be fuming out of my ears right about now.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I made a promise to my sister Tanessa..." I heard a gasp behind me, but I paid no attention to it. "...that I would come down here to La Push and find this guy she met down here. Goes by the name Paul Lahote."

Jacob only nodded his head and stood up. I back away from him and just watched. He placed his hands on my shoulders, turned me around and pushed me in front of this giant, muscular man. God he was buff.

"Mikaia, this is Paul Lahote. Paul, meet Mikaia D'Vorah Swan. The youngest sister of Tanessa and Bella, and also their identical sister if you couldn't already figure that out?" Jacob sighed sight and sat back down where he was. I just rolled my eyed.

"So you're the Paul my sister has fallin' in love with." I looked down at him. It looked like he wanted to smile but who could really say.

"F-Fallin' in love with?" He stammered as he spook and was shaking just a little of what looked like excitement.

"Well yea, I mean when she home come that day from being here on the beach, she went on and on about this guy named Paul, which is you and well started talking about how she was drawn to you and she felt safe near you, or something like that. She was really upset for getting herself grounded this week so I promised her that I would come down and try and find you." I told him.

He was smiling now. His friends that were around him all looked shit faced and surprised. I guess Paul wasn't the type to smile often.

"Thanks for coming down here to find me Mikaia; I know now how Nessa feels about me. And when her grounding is up I'm taking her out on a date."

I smiled widely and nodded "That's good to hear." I stopped for a minute then looked at him dead in the eyes. "Just so that you understand, I don't take kindly to people that fuck my sister over. I know that your words are probably sincere and everything, but don't think that all she is, is a piece of ass you can just fuck over and have your way with her…" Silent tears ran down my face. "…I don't want another Jax in her life. One was bad enough." I said in a soft whisper.

"Jax? Who is he?"

I wiped my eyes and face as fast as I could on my sweater sleeve and stood straight. "Sorry, I gotta go. But here..." I pulled out a piece of paper and a pink pen and wrote down Nessa's cell number. "...here is Nessa's number."

"No wait, who the hell Jax?"

"I gotta go, bye." I turned on my heels and ran back up the beach and to the parking lot, jumping in the cab of the trunk as fast as I could. I didn't want to talk about that bastard Jax; it wasn't my place to say anything. I started the trunk as soon as I saw Paul stand up and was starting his way towards me. I shook my head and flew down the road as fast as I could to get away.

I sighed as I got on the main rode heading back to the house. Well I did what I promised to my sister, but I think I say one thing too many to Paul that had to deal with Nessa's past. Damn you Jax, if it wasn't for you and brainwashing Nessa for 3 years thinking she was in love with you, I wouldn't have went off on Paul that way I had. I'm just glad that she is no longer near you or your sleazeball friends for that matter. You stupid piece of shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Paul's pov

What the fuck was that all about? She just ran off and not even talking me who the fuck this Jax person really is. But with the way she was talking, seems to tell me that before her and her sister moved here Nessa had a really bad past. Maybe that's why she ran off so fast; she didn't want to talk about it.

"What the hell is that chick's problem? First she's yelling at Jake, then she's calm, and just seconds ago she's fucking yelling at Paul. Man, she's fucking bipolar." Jared said over to my felt, and then a loud smack was heard next. That had to be Kim; she was the only one who could smack him to get him to shut up.

"Really Jared, she looked really upset about who ever this Jax guy is. Maybe something happened. You needed to be more concerned."

"Of course I'm concerned; this Jax guy probably did a number on Tanessa ages ago, but why is Mikaia so upset about it?"

"Maybe because her and her sisters stick together, they defend one another. Did you hear her yell at me? She does want another Jax in Nessa's life. Which to me says that something really bad had happened to her." I growled. I was going to find how what that something is and fix it. I don't want some mad, violent man coming after and hurting wants mine. It just found my imprint and I'll die before I lose her.

I stood up, shove the paper in my back pocket and started walking over to the edge of the woods. "I'll see you all later, I'm heading home.' I said loud enough so they all could hear me. I dropped my shorts, tied them to my ankle and phased. I started to run my why back to my house, but got side traced with thinking about what kind of person this Jax guy is. For somebody who hurts women, I don't see how he's not in jail yet.

I kept walking and thinking, I didn't even know where I was going until I was at the edge of the Swan residence yard. I looked up at the house and sighed. I could see through the window a little and saw Nessa dancing around, with her earbuds in her ear. I laughed to myself as I watched her, then she just stopped and answered her phone. Her face went from happy to pissed off. She moved away from the window and seconds later she stormed out of the back door yelling at whoever was on the other side while on speaker phone, so I just listened.

"What the fuck do you want Jax?"

"Oh come on baby, don't be mad. I just wanted to see how my girl was doing."

"Cut the shit Jax, why the fuck did you call me?" She hissed at him through the phone.

"Fine you caught me; I'm calling to tell you that you will never be able to leave me. I own you Tanessa Swan and soon you'll be with me forever." He chuckled.

I growled lowly, so she wouldn't hear. How dare he say that she's his, she's **MINE**!

"I told you once and I'll say it again, I am not yours anymore nor will I ever be with you, you stupid bastard!" I saw that she was getting really red in the face.

"I'm coming for you Tanessa, and I'll be dragging your ass back with me to Phoenix whether you like it or not. And nothing your stupid ass family will get in the way with what is mine. See you soon…baby." And with that there was a click and the line went dead.

I looked at Nessa and saw her crying. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't really go to her and expose myself. Not yet anyways. She'd think I was some sort of stalker and then she'll get mad at me too. So I just left her be for now and ran off back to my house, to ponder what in the hell just happened, while I tried calming myself and my aggravated wolf down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tanessa's pov

God, why do I always feel so week when Jax talks to me. I wanted to get away from Jax and have a new happy and carefree life, but no, I'm sitting here on the cold ground, crying my damn eyes out. Why does everything miserable always happen to me? I pull my knees up to my chest and just cry. I don't know what to do anymore, my life is just one fuck up after another. I just wish that I had never met Jax and got together with him. Then maybe, just maybe my life would be less hazardous.

I don't know how long I said outside crying, but I felt myself getting picked up and cared into the house. I had my eyes closed tightly shut, just wishing whoever it was just leave me the hell alone so I can die of self-loathing in peace. I was place on something soft, I'm guessing it was my bed, but I didn't care.

"You girls get her out of those damp clothes and changed into her pjs. I'll see you all tomorrow morning, I gotta work over time tonight." I heard dad say then walked out of the room and out the front door. So he's the one that brought me in from outside. I guess I stayed out there longer than I thought.

I sat up in my bed and looked at my sisters. Bella looked like she was ready to just cry with me, but Mikey looked so pissed off. I knew they knew that I was talking to Jax on the phone. Nobody but him could make me feel like this. On the outside I may look tough as nails, but on the inside I was just falling apart inside.

"What did he tell you!?" Mikey shouted, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists by her sides.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Oh don't give me that shit Nessa. Now tell me what that fucking bastard said to you!" She was screaming now.

"He said that that he was coming for me and dragging my ass back down to Phoenix with him whether I wanted to or not." I told her. "And no, I don't know when that will be. He didn't say when he was coming, all he said that he would see me soon."

"Soon? What the hell is supposed to mean?" Bella said, sitting beside me and rubbed circles in my back. "That could mean a number of things."

"I know that sis, but what can I do? I can run away, he'll just keep finding me again and again. Where I go, it seems like he's always there."

"Well maybe you can't run, but what if we could hide you." Mikaia said looking at me, while she paced the room. "I mean, think about it, if we hid you somewhere where he can't find you, and then he can't take you away.

"Mikey, that's all fine and dandy but he said soon, he didn't really give Nessa a time and date. I mean damn, he could already be here in Forks for all we know and just taunting her from afar."

"Well maybe that Paul guy could help Nessa."

"What Paul guy?" Bella asked Mikaia then looked over at me. "What is she talking about Nessa?"

I sighed, and stood up. While I did, I moved around the room getting ready for bed. "After I got suspended from school on our first day, I stormed out of the school and just walked down to La Push beach."

"You walked all the way down there? Even from this house it takes at least an hour or so to get to La Push."

"I know that, but I was so pissed off at everyone and that school that I didn't mind the walk. It called me down, and when I got the beach I just sat down and watching the water. It couldn't have been more than 30mins that Paul came over to talk to me after his jog he was on. Well, I didn't know he name was Paul at the time, but still…" I sighed lovingly and smiled slightly. "…he was really nice to talk to and so sweet. We talked mostly about stuff, me leaving out the whole 'dating Jax for 3 years' subject. Anyways, after that dad came and got me, ground me for the week and here I am now."

"And when I want down there other to look for him, as soon as I said Nessa's name he smiled like he was the joker. He even told me that once her grounding was over, he was going to ask her on a date." Mikey looked down like she did something. "And I might have let it slipped that I didn't want another Jax in your life."

"Mikaia! Why the hell did you do that?" I glared at her.

"I didn't mean to Ness, I was just making him see that I don't tolerate you being just a piece off ass to any guy and well… I kind of said that I don't want another Jax in your life that one was already enough in this world as it is. I am so sorry Tanessa."

I sighed. "You know what, it's fine, and I don't blame you. I am going to have to tell him anyways if he is willing to hide me away from Jax. Whenever that may be." Once I was dressed for bed, I climbed under my sheets and pulled the covers over my head.

"Okay then, let us get some sleep and in the morning well head over in the morning to Jake's and see what he thinks about the situation and see if him and Paul could help." Bella said. I heard her bed bump the wall a little and hearing grunt as she made her way to the top bunk over me.

"Well goodnight you two, see you all in the morning." Mikaia said then was silent. Bella flipped off the side lamp and everything was quite.

I hope that in the morning, everything will work out for me and I can finally start having the life that I want and not be a fucking toy, getting played with. Now that I met Paul, I can just see myself being more living with people and trying not to be in fights all of the damn time. I love Paul so much right now, and knowing that he cares for me too by want to take me out on my first date in a really long time. I just couldn't be happier than I am right now. The hard part being that now I gotta tell him about that worst 3 years off my life. The worst of it all; was Jax Clinton.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey my lovely readers, i know how this is confusing to some of you that all of a sudden that chapters popping up, but those are that chapters that i've shortened. but from this chapter on are all the new ones that i'm posting. :) So i hope you guys enjoy this. and i am so sorry for not posting anything for a long time.**

* * *

Chapter 18

(_**The next morning…**_)

Jacob's pov

I was just sitting on my bed comfortably and watching me some MMA this morning at 9 because I recoded it last night while I was on patrol last night. It was quiet and peaceful before loud banging was coming from the front door. Now who in their right mind would be up at this early in the morning on a Sunday? I growled as I got out of bed just in my boxers and walked to the front door.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"God damnit! Stop that fucking banging already! I'm fucking coming." I growled as I walked. Once there, I unlocked the door and swung it open. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah. Wh-" I stopped short and looked at the face that was in front of me. This face was the most beautiful face that I have ever seen. And those eyes were just huge chocolate orbs that I wanted to swim in. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"Um, Jake?"

I blinked a few times before I came back from my daydream. When I did I realized that I have just imprinted. Seems like this imprinting thing isn't as rare as it should have been. Then I got a really good look at this goddess in front of me that I realized that it was Bella Swan. I smiled at her and she smiled back, while blushing as red as a tomato. I looked at her wonder what have gotten her blushing so much.

"Um, hey Bella. What are you doing here?" I asked her still smiling.

"Well my sisters and I…" she waved her hand over to her truck with Mikaia and Tanessa inside waiting. "…were wondering if you could help us. It's a matter of life or death."

My smile turned into a frown, making my heart sink down to my feet. "Yes, sure, come on in Bella and wave your sisters on in as well."

"Thank you Jake and maybe you should put on some pants as well." She blushed again.

I looked down at myself and remembered that I was still in my boxers. I chuckled nervously. I just imprinted and already I'm in my boxers. "I will make sure to do that. Anyways you and your sisters make yourself at home, while I go put on the clothes."

She nodded and walked her way back to the truck talking to her sisters. I turned around and went back into my room, putting on some cut-offs and a wife beater. When I made it out of my room and into the living room, Bella, Mikaia and Tanessa was all settled on the couch. I came over and seated in the arm chair over by the TV.

"So what's going on?" I asked them.

"Um, can you call Paul or something? I feel like I need him to be here for this discussion." Tanessa said quietly and kind of sadden.

I nodded and stood up going into the kitchen, grabbing the home phone and called Paul. I had to wait a few minutes before he finally picked up the damn phone.

"Jake, what the fuck do you want?" He said as he yawned loudly over the phone.

"Bella and her sisters are here Paul. They need our help with something." I looked over at the girls and Tanessa looked like she was shaking. "Bella said that it was a life or death situation and it looks like that it has something to do with Tanessa." Paul growled just then and I heard dresser draws opening and closing, then a door slam shut.

"I'm on my way now." The phone went dead just then. I sighed heavily, hanging up the phone.

I walked back into the living room and sat back into the chair. "He's on his way Tanessa." I smiled at her. Bella was rubbing her back and Mikaia was holding her hands. It couldn't be more than 3 minutes that Paul stormed into the house, the front door slamming behind him and he stood in the door way of the living room just staring her Tanessa. I could tell that he was pissed off because he was shaking slightly. He walked over to her, grabbed her by the hand out of her sisters' grasps and pulling her to the other chair by the window and sat her on his lap. She didn't seem to mind it because she curled up into his lap like they was dating for years. Paul stuck his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. It seems like his wolf needed some kind of connection as well.

"Okay, so, Bella what is going on that you need our help?" I asked her.

"Well you see, it has everything to do with Nessa over there. It seems like her ex-boyfriend Jax Clinton, apparently called her last night and threatened her that he was coming down to Forks to get her and take her back to Phoenix whether she likes it or not." She said. I heard Paul growl.

"Over my dead fucking body." Paul said, wrapping his arms tightly around Tanessa.

"Just wait a minute Paul before you start losing it." I said to him then looked at Tanessa. "Tanessa, did Jax say when he was going to come and get you?"

She shook her head. "All he said that he would get me soon. We don't even know what that even means. Bella said that he was probably already in Forks and is just watching me from the side lines. I don't know what do to anymore. I moved to Forks just to see my dad and get away from him. If you know the things that he made me do for him…" She started crying against Paul's bare chest heavily. "…it was pure torture."

"Gahhh, this just pisses me the fuck off!" Mikaia stood up, growling. "I swear to God that if he comes after her, I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Mikaia calm down." Bella said.

"How the fuck are you so damn calm Bella? You should be just as upset as me with this shit, but you're not. Jesus Christ!"

"I am mad Mikey but acting like you are isn't going to make the situation any better."

"Well what do you plan on us doing then?" She asked Bella.

Bella sighed then looked at me. "Jake, the reason why we are here is because we need you and Paul to hide Tanessa here in La Push. That way if Jax does come to Forks, she'll be here instead of at the house."

I looked at her while I nodded. "Of course Bel-"

"She stays with me at my place. She'll go to school here on the Rez so I can watch her." Paul said quickly looking down at Tanessa.

"Does Charlie know about this?" I asked.

"Dad doesn't know, but we will tell him soon. I'm worried that if we do, dad will want to have Tanessa have body guards to protect her, but she wouldn't want that thought. So we are going to have to tell him that she wants to transfer to the Rez High School. Tanessa is 18 so she can do what she wants." Bella said.

"That sounds like a good idea." I told her, and then got to thinking. "But what if he somehow tracks her down her to La Push?"

"Well you got friends don't you Jacob? I mean when I was down here looking for Paul, you was surrounded by large buff people. Have one or two of them with her at school or something." Mikaia said looking over at me.

"Then it's settled, Nessa moves down to the Rez to live with me and mom." Paul said, as he got up from his chair with Tanessa in his arms and walked towards the front door. "I'm taking her to my place. You two go and talk to Charlie about as much as you can without saying to much of the truth." That was the last thing he said before her went out the front door.

"I will do everything that I can to keep Tanessa safe from her ex-boyfriend. I just hope Charlie doesn't mind her moving down here with Paul." I told them, standing up and stretched. The girls stood up as well and agreed with me. I walked them to the door and walked them out to the truck. I looked over at Bella every so often and I had a small grin on my face. I have found my imprint and it was like Paul. We had both imprinted on one of the Swan Triplets. Mikaia was the only one left that wasn't. It's going to be really hard when Bella and Tanessa know about the wolf and the stories about this tribe and Mikaia being out of the loop but that's just how it was have to be. Once at the truck I opened the driver side door for Bella and she climbed in behind the wheel.

"Well thank you for everything Jake. I just hope Jax leaves Nessa alone because I worry that if he keeps taunting her, she's going to get depressed and hurt herself." Bella frowned slightly and started the truck.

"It's going to be alright Bells; she's in good hands here. My friends will protect her and you know dad loves you three just like his own daughters." I smiled at her, closing the truck door. She smiled at me a little and pulled out of the driveway and drove down that road.

I sighed as I watched them leave when dad got dropped off by Harry Clearwater. I helped him out of Harry's truck and into his wheel chair then wheeled him into the house. Dad moved his way into the living room and waited. I followed him and sat on the couch.

"I saw the girls go down the road." Was all he said.

"Yeah, something terrible is happening to Tanessa. Her ex is after her." I said. "She's going to be hiding down here on the Rez with Paul until this problem can be handled. And Charlie doesn't know yet."

"Son… You can't keep her here on the Rez. What about the wolves? She doesn't know anything about it nor is she an imprint." Dad looked at me.

"Actually… Tanessa is an imprint. She's Paul's imprint." I told him. "He imprinted on her when she first came to Forks. Not only that, but I have also imprinted on someone."

Dad nodded. "Who?"

"Bella Swan."

"Well… That's great son. I'm guessing we should have a bonfire sometime soon."

"Yes, that would be most helpful. I'm thinking that Paul may just explain it all to Tanessa today. He just left with her to his house 30 minutes before you came home."

"Well in that case, you need to have a pack meeting and explain it to Sam and the rest of them about the situation. It's the packs job to protect the tribe and that includes imprints. And while you do that I'm going to take my medicine and have me a nap." He said has he wheeled himself into his bedroom with me following him. I helped him change and get into bed then I left for Sam's place.

* * *

Hope you review and liked this chapter

XoxoLovers1


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Paul's pov

So this is the reason why Mikaia didn't want to tell me about this Jax guy was yesterday morning and the reason why Nessa was yelling at the guy over the phone. He isn't getting nowhere near her if I have anything to do about I and that's a fact. If he is in Forks I'll be damn well sure that he never comes to get her. Even though I haven't known her for too long, I am already in love with this woman. I have never even felt this good before in my life. First my dad died then my mom got sick and now the one good thing that had fallen into my life is going to get ripped away from me even before things even had gotten started.

I carried Nessa all the way back to my house. She was still crying by the time I walked through the front door and into the living room. My mom was in the kitchen making what looked like lunch. I sat Nessa down on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, how are you today? Did you take the medicine that I gave you?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled. "Yes I did Paul, thank you very much. You take such good care me, I'm very proud of you." She wiped her hands on her apron and walked into the living room. She stopped and looked at Nessa. "Who's that Paul?"

Nessa looked at us and stood up, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. "Hello ma'am, I'm Tanessa Swan. I'm Paul's friend." She smiled at my mom sweetly. "Sorry I don't look very presentable."

"That's quit alright dear. Would you like to join us for some lunch?" Mom asked.

Nessa nodded slowly, smiling then sat back down on the couch. Mom turned and headed back into the kitchen, but before she did, she patted me on the back and looked at me.

"You protect her Paul; don't lose her in any way. I don't want you to have a life like mine where you're lost inside your own mind because the love of your life is gone." Mom smiled and went back into the kitchen.

I sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Nessa. I moved a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear, wiping the rest of the tears off her cheeks. She smiled at me lovingly and leaned into my hand. I am so in love with this girl that I would die for her. I've decided that since she is here that I would go on head and tell her about the pack and the imprinting.

"Everything is going to be alright Nessa; I promise you from this day on that I will always be there for you no matter the situation. You have my word." I told her and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Thank you Paul, for everything. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. But are you sure I can stay here? I mean I don't want to impose or be in your way."

"Don't worry about it Nessa, mom is going to love you being here. She's home alone a lot because I work. So she would love for you to be here." I said.

"Paul's right dear. I would love to have you stay as long as you need to be. I would really love some company around this quiet house when Paulie is out." My mom said coming into the living room with a tray of drinks.

"Mom, don't call me Paulie, I'm not 6 anymore." I grumbled slightly.

"But Paulie your still my little boy no matter how old you get." Mom patted my leg as she sat beside me on that armchair.

"Don't be so upset Paul; I think that it's sweet that your mom still sees you as her little boy. I mean that what I would say to my son if he was your age. But that's a long way away." Nessa smiled.

"Okay, no more talking about the nickname I dislike and let's talk about something else." I said to them, hoping to change the subject.

"Anyways, Mrs. Lahote..." Nessa started.

"Please Tanessa, call me Stacey." Mom told her, handing Tanessa and myself a glass of tea.

"Okay, Stacey, are you sure it's okay for me to stay here? I know I asked this before, but I need to be sure. I mean Paul knows what going on and wants to keep me safe, but I don't want to be a bother to you."

"Now child, you aren't a bother at all. You are more than welcomed to stay here, like I said, I will be happy for you to be here. And whatever this problem is that's going on in your life is none of my business; just know that you are welcomed." Mom told her. I have never seen mom like this before. Usually she would get all confused on me and start mixing up her days with her years. That's just how sick she was. Or maybe it was because Tanessa was here and it's just something about my girl that makes my mom feel happy again.

"Well thank you Stacey." Nessa smiled at my mom and took a drink of her glass of tea.

"Well you kids relax or go outside or something while go finish lunch." Mom said and headed into the kitchen.

Nessa looked over at me as she put her drink down. "Well your mother is a lovely woman Paul. I can see that she loves and supports you a lot."

"I know, she's all I have left of having a family. After dad died 6 years ago, she's gotten sick and can't tell between her months or her years. She'll be fine one minute, like she was now, then gone to a different place the next. Most of the times she doesn't even know who I am and it really upset me most days. I love my mom, but I feel like she is just lost in her own mind." I tell her as I stand up from the couch to stretch. I held out my hand to her and she grabbed it. I pulled her from the couch and lead outside on the front porch.

"Well just take care of her Paul. You are all she has left." Nessa leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Be happy that you have a mom that cares."

"And you don't?"

"Not as caring as yours. I mean I love my mom Renee, don't get me wrong, but she was never the mom type. She always acted like the best friend to my sisters and I growing up. We were the ones that paid all of the bills, went grocery shopping or close shopping. Mom would always go out and party when she could. But when she met Phil, we thought she would have changed. But she didn't. She had her damn nose up Phil's ass and followed him around like a fucking puppy. I bet she was happy that we were leaving her, even though she might have looked sad about it. But whatever, I'm here now and I'm never leaving this place." Nessa said as she ranted about her mother. I wanted her to get everything off of her chest and relax a little.

"I'm sorry about your mother Nessa; this is your new home now." I told her as I smiled, draping my arm over her shoulder.

"Ya know, she never believed me when I came to her about what Jax has done to me."

Now that caught me off guard. I was fucking pissed off again and I growled. It made Nessa jump beside me when I did so, but calmed down after a while.

"What do you mean she didn't believe you? What the fuck did this Jax do to you?"

I heard her sigh heavily. "I will tell you if you just promise me that you won't get upset." She looked at me with her pleading eyes.

I nodded slowly trying to calm down, but I already knew that this wasn't going to be so easy for me to calm down. Even my wolf was starting to get aggressive. Even before she told me her story, the wolf wanted to just kill Jax and get it over with and save her from that bastard.

"Okay then Paul, here's my story…" She said, sighing then closed her eyes. "I started dating Jax Clinton 3 years ago. I was just 15 when I met him at the local café that was just a mile away from my house in Phoenix, Arizona. Every day after school I would go there and just hang out with my friends. My friends and I were called "The Misfits" because well, we loved to fight everyone that pissed us off. Of course we didn't start them… most of the time, but we were in quit a lot of them. Anyways, while I was there at the café with them, this hot, buff, sexy man walks in and just caught almost every single girl's eyes in the place. I didn't know what it was, but he just looked so bad and mysterious. I wanted him for myself. Apparently, he was looking at me too, or that's what my friend Ever Smith said anyways. So as the evening went on, he was still at the café. I had to go to the restroom and of course I went, but when I came out he was standing next to the women's bathroom door, leaning back against the wall. In the back of my mind I thought he was just waiting for somebody to come out if the men's restroom, but I was wrong. He was waiting for me instead. So after that, we got a table in the far corner and started to talk. I could see the jealousy in some of the girls but never really got confronted about it. My friends were staring at us with interest and just waited. I found out his name was Jax Clinton and he was 25 years old…"

"Wait a damn minute Nessa, are you telling me that you met Jax when you was fucking 15!?" I shouted at her a little. I didn't mean to do it, but it just came out that way.

"Paul, you said you wouldn't get upset." She whispered.

I sighed. "I'm sorry okay, but you were just 15 years old and him 25. That just doesn't set right in my book."

"I know the age different was wrong but I was young and stupid and just wanted to be loved. I've had other boyfriends before him but they never lasted very long and I just needed someone in my life. And besides Renee not being the parent type she thought nothing of the age different and let the relationship last. Even through the torture he put me in." Tears fell down her face.

"He tortured you Nessa?" I asked her with concern when I looked now at her. Her face was puffy and wet, and her eyes were red. I felt like I wanted to commit murder or something.

"I'll get to that; just let me finish the story… Please Paul."

"Alright Nessa." I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head.

"…So I told Jax that I was 15, but he seemed not to mind. Said he has dated 15 year olds before and that the age different didn't matter to him, and at the time I didn't care either. So that night he left the café after I gave him my cell number and I left with my friends. I told them about Jax or what he wanted to me to know at the time, but I was in love with him even though I just met him. We started dating after that and everyone at school was just so jealous. Jax would drive me to school then come and pick me up. Some time he would pick me up during lunch and take me somewhere to get food. He would buy me whatever I wanted and just spoil me rotten just to make me happy. Of course Bella and Mikaia wasn't too fond of him and told me to break it off…that all he wanted was sex from me, but if that was the case he wouldn't have waited months and months of us dating if all he wanted was sex. Or so I thought anyways…"

"What do you mean, so you thought?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that Paul, hold on." She said as she wiped her eyes. "Well that first year has passed and I was on cloud nine. I was now 16 because my sisters and I birthday was in September and this started and new chapter for Jax and me. Couple months passed and everything was going great. Jax still bought me thing and treated me good, but then… Everything changed. He started to be more abusive and made sure I told him were I was going and want time I would be back. He wouldn't let me see my friends anymore. He said that he owned me and I didn't care. I knew I was being stupid, but I was still in love with that man and if I had to change for him to still want me that I would. And of course I did change. I started to be more aggressive around people and my family. I wouldn't talk to anyone at school, just to Jax and his friends. He made me his slave, but at the time I didn't know. I thought he just wanted me to do things for him so I did them. When I did something wrong or not work fast enough or not give him what he wanted her would beat me. Told me of I cried while he beat me, he would beat me even more. Then one time, I came over to his house late because I had a school project to do after school and I didn't text him. When I got there he grabbed me so hard around my arms that he left hand prints. He started shaking me like a rag doll and started screaming at me.

"I don't remember that exact words he said to me but that was so harsh. Then I started crying and when I did that just made him more pissed off at me. So he had his bodyguards come and hold me while he took his belt off and beat me using the belt buckle part of the belt. I didn't even know he had bodyguards, but he did. The more I cried the more he would beat me black and blue. And that wasn't even the worst part. When his hand started to get tired, he had his friend Mac start beating me. Jax thought it was a game. And once he had his fun, he made his bodyguards drag me off into his room and threw me onto the bed. I had thought he was done and was going to let me rest, but no. Jax came in and he...he…he raped me. He fucking raped me. I would scream and cry, trying to get him off of me but he was just too heavy. The more I screamed the rougher he got. Then after he was done with his fill, he sent in all of his friends and had them take their turns… over and over and over…this lasted for months, until I was so brain fucked that I couldn't even remember who I was anymore..."

I was shaking badly now, where Nessa had moved away from me and looked at me frightened. I was growling loudly and shot up off the porch step and backed away from her. She looked at me and I looked back at her. The more I thought about it the more I was shaking and growling. My wolf was just as pissed off as I was that this fucking piece of shit took my girl's innocence away from her so he could get his fill.

"Please calm down Paul." She said as she moved closer to me.

I moved backwards. "No Nessa, stay back. I don't want to hurt you." I was breathing heavily now. I just couldn't get that sad, beating look of my girl out of my head. If I phased now, I could hurt her just as bad as Jax did. And I be damn if I would ever to that. So I turned and ran away from her.

"Paul! Wait!" I heard her yell at me as I ran into the woods.

Once I was farther away from her few, I phased. All that she had told me came crashing and tearing into my mind that I was growling and clawing at any surface that could come across. Every word that she told me was just there in my mind, taunting me. I didn't even consider that anyone was phased too, until I heard a gasp in my head.

Whoever is phased, please just leave me alone.

Paul man, that was just brutal of what she went through. – Jared.

I know it is Jared. I wouldn't be a wolf right now if this shit didn't piss me off. He fucking beat and raped her because she didn't do one damn thing that he said. That's just fucking sick.

Of course it is, I saw and heard every word that went through your head. He was an older man who took advantage of a 16 year old girl. – Jared growled a little and made is way over to where I was sitting – At least she is with you now Paul."

I know Jared, I know.

Jake came over to Sam's and explained the situation to us, but I didn't know this Jax guy was that bad. Why didn't her mom do anything? – Jared asked me.

Nessa said her mom didn't believe her when she told her. Said her mother was just like a best friend more than a mother. Nessa and he sisters had to do everything around the house, like clean and pay the bills. Renee was just up her husband's ass all the time. – I just sat back and thought about that conversation again, even though Jared was with me. I didn't care, he was my best friend. – Damn it the hell!

"Paul?" I heard a whisper to my left. Jared and I both looked over and standing right there with tears going down her face, mud all over her body, and leaves in her hair was my girl Nessa. Even with the mud and leaves she still looked prefect. I didn't even know she followed me. I guess I was too caught up in my anger that I didn't hear her coming.

You think. – Jared said, giving a wolfish chuckle.

Oh shut the hell up Jared, you were here too ya know. Why didn't you hear her?

I don't know. – Jared.

Whatever, go do whatever you was doing before Sam has a cow. I need to explain this to Nessa.

See ya Paul, hope everything works out. – Jared ran off to the other direction and left me with Nessa.

I looked at her then walked my wolf self over behind some trees and bushes where I phased back into my human self. I came out and right when I did, Nessa ran over to me and tackled me to the ground, causing me to land with a thump.

"I thought I lost you Paul. I thought I had made you hate me so you can away. I know I was foolish to follow you but I had to make sure that you didn't hate me. But if you do now after I told you half of my story I would leave you alone and just give myself to Jax when he came for me."

"No!"

"No?"

"No Nessa, you aren't going to give yourself to Jax. I promised to always protect you and that is what I'm going to be doing. I am going to protect what is mine. And I don't mean mine as an ownership. You're mine as in, you are my soulmate." I sat up off the ground and had her in my lap. I wiped the tears from her face and looked down at her. "As you could have seen that I am a wolf. Did you see me phase?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I thought I was seeing things, but then I had to know for sure it was you, so I called your name. Of course you looked right at me, when that happened I knew it was you in that giant ass wolf."

"Yes Nessa that was me in my wolf form. I turn into I giant wolf whenever I want too. It's called shapeshifting or well phasing is what my pack likes to call it."

"Pack? There are more of you guys?" She asked me.

"Yes, there are 10 of us and that's including me as well. My tribe that lives down here in La Push are Quileutes. It's not a very big tribe, but my people love it. Anyways, this tribe has legends that say that long ago certain people in the Quileute tribe could change into massive oversized wolves. Everyone thought that they were just made up stories to scare little kids. I even thought that they were just stories until I got pissed off and phased for the very first time. Of course I wasn't the first or the last one to phase either. First it was Sam Uley then it was Jared, he was the wolf that was beside me when you came, then it was me. It was just the three of us for a certain amount of time before the bloodsuckers aka the Cullens came to Forks, this was before you and yours got here. After they showed up, Embry phased then it was Jacob…"

"Jacob, as in Jacob Black?" She asked me shocked.

"Well yea, you was there this morning, he's big, buff and as a high temperature just like me and the rest of the pack." I told her as I stroked her cheek.

She giggled. "No wonder you feel so hot. I kind of like the warmth." She grinned up at me.

"Anyways, after Embry phased no one else phased for a few more weeks. Then we had three bloodsuckers come through La Push and when that happened, Quil, Leah and Seth phased. Now we all thought that only the men with the gene would phase because that's what it was at a time, just all guys. Then when Leah phased we all where just surprised. Even the council that knew about the wolves was speechless. Leah however didn't like it one bit. She hated being the only female wolf in the pack and still does hate it to this day. When a couple months went by, this was just a week before you moved here that Collin and Brady phased. The reason they phased because of those three leeches. Well 2 now, we killed one a few days back, but we haven't seen them since then."

"Well that's good; I don't need you to be getting hurt."

I chuckled at her, leaning her head back to look at me. "I'm not going to get hurt Nessa. I've been doing this for a long time and I know how to protect myself. So don't you go worrying that little head of yours, alright?"

"If you say so Paul, I trust you."

"Good, now on the other important thing I need to tell you about."

"And what's that?"

"It has to do with something called imprinting." I tell her and she has a confused look onto her face. "Well imprinting is where a wolf finds his soulmate. It's kind of like love at first sight but stronger than anything. It was supposed to be a rare thing, but so far four of us as imprinted on someone."

"Paul, why are you telling me this? What does this imprinting thing have to do with me? I get the wolf thing because that is just fucking cool, but why me?" She asked me.

"I'm telling you this because I imprinted on you." There I finally told her that I imprinted on her. I just hope she doesn't leave and be mad at me for it.

"When?" She whispered.

"It was the day that I met you on La Push beach. The day when you were pissed off at that Lauran chick and beat her up. I was coming from my jog when I saw you sitting by yourself." I said to her, while I looked into her eyes.

All of a sudden she started to giggle. "So that's why I'm so in love with you even before we had any dates and why I wanted you there at Jacob's when we made our plan to hid me from Jax."

"Yes, that because of the imprint, and I'm nothing like Jax. I would never make you my slave or have you at my beck and call 24/7. I physically can't harm you, even if I tried because you are my imprint and it would hurt me to see you in pain."

"I know you're nothing like Jax. I feel safe with you when I am near you." She lays her head on my chest.

"No what's the other half of your story? I mean, is it just as bad as the other half?" I asked her.

"I mean yea, but I won't go into much detail about it. You see after I was so out of it after the rapes, Jax decided to get me into prostitution to sell my body for drugs. That started when I turned 17. Jax finally told me he was a drug dealer. That's why he has bodyguards around him and so much money. Told me he was wanted in 4 other states, but he moves so fast to other state before the cops could even find him. Since I was so new to this prostitution thing Jax had his friend CiCi McDonald who trained young girl in the so called "business". So she took me out on the streets and well…things happened. Then that lasted for a whole year, just me on the streets selling myself for either money or drugs.

"Jax always told me that I was his one and only and would reward me with shopping sprees or whatever I wanted to do. I barely saw my family when this was going on. Once I turned 18, Mikaia and Bella practically locked me in my room once they finally found what was going on with me. They tried telling Renee but if course she didn't believe a word they would tell her. My own mother old me that it's what I deserved for being a trouble child. Like really, whose mother says that to their flesh and blood? But I did go to a therapist for 5 months. It really did help with a mental state that I was in. the therapist wanted me to go to the cops but I was so scared that Jax would kill me that I just kept to myself. That just before my sisters and I moved her, I told Jax that I was breaking up with me and never contact me again, but you now see how that's going."

She sighed heavily and just leaned back against my chest as we just sat on the forest floor. I placed my head on her shoulder and just inhaled her lovely scent, while rubbing her arms.

"Well thank you for telling me about your past Nessa. I am so very sorry that you've had to go through all of that, but still come out as a loving person."

She laughs. "Of course, I mean if someone fucks with my sisters I will kick their asses. I don't really care how they are either."

"I agree." I look up at the sky and notice we have been out here longer than I thought. "We should be getting back to my place. It's starting to get late and I think we missed out on eating lunch with my mom."

"Yea, you're probably right." She gets up off my lap and stand up, wiping the dirt off of her pants. "Let's go."

I stand up next to her, wiping the dirt off of me as well and grab her hand. I pull her in close to me and we both walk back to my house. Once we got there, I lead her into the house and into the kitchen. On the table was the lunch that my mom fixed up with a note from her. I took the note and read it.

Paul,

You were out there pretty late doing whatever you two were doing.

But I still made your lunch for you.

It might be cold but just put it in the microwave for a minute or two and enjoy.

I hope you and Tanessa had a good talk. I'm going to bed and take my pills.

So goodnight to the both of you, see you in the morning.

Love,

Mommy

I chuckle silently, shaking my head. I haven't called my mom, mommy since I was 13 but oh well. I looked over and I see Nessa putting the food into the microwave. I go over, grabbing plates and forks and setting them on the table. I grab 2 sodas from the fridge and set them on the table as well. Once that food was done, Nessa brought it over and we both started chowing down on it. We started some small talk and he asking me questions about the pack and the Quileute legends.

I promise with every fiber of my being that I will watch over and protect Nessa with my life. No one or anything else in this world will be more important than my girl. I am so in love with Nessa that I just want to look at her for the rest of my life and I now that the wolf inside of me agrees with me as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(_**Earlier that afternoon…**_)

Bella's pov

"No way Bella! She is not moving to La Push." My dad yells at me.

"But dad, why not? She's 18; she can do what she wants. Besides she's going to be living with Jacob." Mikaia lied. Mikaia is the best liar that I have ever known. Plus she has dad wrapped around her finger since she's the youngest.

"I don't care if she is 18, she lives under my roof!" Charlie is pissed off now.

"I'm sorry daddy, but she doesn't anymore. She's moving down to La Push and going to school on the Rez. She's having some problems right now and she needs a new environment. Do you want her to keep on getting into fights at the high school her in Forks?" Mikaia asked him, glaring right at him.

Dad sighed heavily and took a big drink from his beer. "No. No I don't want her to be in anymore fights. All of this is happening in a week's time." He went silent for a few seconds. "Fine."

"Fine? Really? Oh good." Mikaia smiled at him and gave him a hug. She turned and ran up the stairs. I bet she went to go call Nessa the news. I sat down on the couch next to my dad.

"What's the really reason Nessa wants to move down to La Push?" Dad said looking over at me.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "She met someone." Okay that should hold him over.

I heard dad sigh heavily, getting up and getting him another beer. "Who is he?"

"Paul Lahote…" I said quickly.

Charlie laughed out loud, holding his beer. "No, seriously. Who is this boy she's apparently fallen for?"

"I am serious dad. It's Paul Lahote." I looked dead at him to show him that I wasn't joking.

"No. No fucking why is she dating that Lahote boy. Do you know who the fuck he is and what kind of reputation that is has around here? He's practically sleep with all of the girls in La Push and even in Forks. He has a really bad temper and gets into fights… No way in hell is he good enough for my daughter!"

"Tanessa is 18; she can take care of herself. You and I both know that and I've met Paul. He seems very sweet and nice. Besides I think Nessa would be better if she is away from Forks. She's been in a fight once and got suspended. How many more do you think she will be in before we all graduate?"

"A lot."

"Exactly, so let's move her into a new environment and get away from this place. Maybe Paul and Nessa can balance each other out to stop their fighting." I told him as I stood up from the couch.

Charlie started walking around the living room, with his beer in hand. He sat down, stood up then paced. I guess he was thinking because did this about 6 times before he stopped. "Okay, I will call the school in the morning and get her transferred to the high school on the Rez."

"Thank you dad." I walk over to him, giving him a big hug. I smiled at him then made my way upstairs to my bedroom. Once in the room Mikaia was smiling her ass off. She looked over at me and I nodded at her. She went back to talking whoever was on the phone and I flopped down onto my bed.

Mikaia ended the called and looked at me. "Well that was Nessa and I told her about what we told dad and what dad said. She is a different person since being with Paul. I think he'll make her life better."

"But all we gotta do now is make sure Jax doesn't get near her."

"Yea, but we don't even know if he is even here or not."

"Oh yea… That is a problem, isn't it?" Shit! I sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mikaia changing into her blue and white striped strapless bikini, blue tank-top with an anchor on the front and light blue shorts. "Now where in the hell are you going?"

"While I was on the phone with Nessa, Leighton texted me and asked to meet up with her, Walker and Moni at the beach. It's going to be the last warm, sunny day for a while." She says, grabbing her blue beach bag from the closet and filling it with a towel, sunscreen, etc… She has on blue everything. She grabbed her matching hat, a necklace, bracelets and blue flip-flops. I couldn't really complain. My sisters and I have outfits that match and/or got together. It's how we are.

"Alrighty then I guess. Have fun and be safe and try not to drown."

"Hey! I know how to swim thank you very much."

"But not very well." I laughed at her and then she punched me.

"Asshole."

"And you still love me." I tell her and smile.

"Whatever bitch." She flicked me off and left the bedroom. That made me laugh even harder. Mikaia is an easy target to get her pissed off. I heard the front door slam closed and the truck engine coming to life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mikaia's pov

Stupid ass Bella and her stupid ass comment. I can fucking swim unlike her who hates getting into water other than taking a fucking shower. I sighed as I drove my way down to La Push beach. I know that I need to watch out from Nessa and I love her deeply like any sister would but I have a life too and that's what I'm going to do. Live my life and hang out with my friends.

Once I pulled up to the La Push parking lot, I turned off the car then grabbing my beach bag. It was partly sunny outside but it was still a warm day. And it was going to be the last warm day for a while. Even though spring was coming in, it was still going to be cold and chilly on more days than others. I climbed out of the car, bag in tow and I walked down to the beach. I looked around and then I spotted my group of friends. I ran over to them and plopped myself down next to Walker.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Hey Mikey, how are you doing on this fine day?" Walker asked me, wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

"I am fine Walker. Just some things with my sister started happening."

"Do tell?" He asked and smiled.

"No. It's a family matter so I am not telling you anything."

"Oh fine then, be that way."

I stuck my tongue at him in a childish way. I looked over and saw Moni with a text book in her hand. Like really, this is supposed to be a fun day and she is studying. _Typical._

"Moni what in the hell are you doing?"

"I am studying Mikaia. What does it look like?" She looked at me over her textbook.

"It looks like you're being boring and a nerd."

"Ha, like you're the one to talk. You're a nerd too Mikaia." Leighton said pointing out the obvious.

"So, I can be a nerd and still be fun. I don't have to have my nose in a book all the time." I said. "Besides, I thought this was going to be a fun day on the beach, not a study group."

Moni sighed. "Fine, I'll put the book away and we can have fun."

"Thank you." I smiled at her. I stood up, grabbed my towel out of my bag and laid it out on the ground. I pulled my shirt and shorts off, stuffing them into my bag.

"Holy hell Mikey, you look fucking out right now. If I were straight I would fucking date you." Walker said then looked at my chest. "And nice rack you got there. Let me guess, 44DD?"

I sighed heavily. "That is none of your business Walker, but if you must know then yes. I have huge tits and the only one out of my sisters that have them this big. Nessa's are a C and let me not start with Bella."

"Why not? To small?"

"Let me say this. There is a reason why she wears plaid shirts all the time or a jacket."

"Oh man. I feel sorry for the guy she dates." Walker started laughing his ass off.

"Oh will you shut up Walker, you're making my ears bleed." Leighton glares over at him, coving her ears with her hands.

"Oh whatever, you're no fun Lei. It was just a joke, calm the hell down." He said getting up and made his way over to the water, walking out having him go waist deep. "Are you 3 coming in or not?"

"Yes Walker!" Both Moni and Leighton said at the same time.

Leighton growled, stripping out of her tank-top, shorts and flip-flops. She ran over to Walker in the water and jumped right on him. Moni pulled off her swimsuit cover up and made her way over to the water. I didn't feel like swimming right now so I just laid down on my towel and got me some sun or what little sun that was out at the moment. I had reached over to grab my cell phone out of my bag but it wasn't in there. I sat up and looked over at my friends. They weren't paying attention so I hoped up and walked my way back to the truck. I unlocked the truck and started looking for it. When I couldn't find it over on the driver side, I closed the door and made my way over to the passenger side. Once again I opened the door and started looking for it.

Yes! I grabbed my phone from under the passenger seat and started going through my text messages. I had gotten a few from dad and Nessa but none looked too important so I didn't respond. I was about to close the door when a hand closed over my mouth. My eyes went wide and I started to panic.

"Do not make a sound or any sudden movements. If you do I will slit your throat and kill you where you stand, do I make myself clear?" The man said behind me.

I nodded quickly and did as I was told to do. The man removed his hands but no longer after that, he placed duct tape over my mouth and tied my hand behind me. He threw my phone into the truck then dragged me off into the woods without a second look back. I followed him for quite a while and it was starting to get pretty dark out. Has he dragged me with him, I tried to think of a plan to get myself away from him.

Once I thought of something to do and hoped it was a good plan, I "accidently" tripped over something on the ground and fell. I brought him down with me and this was my chance to get away from whoever this man was.

"What the fuck you little bitch!?" The man yelled. He crawled over to me and slapped me across the face hard, stinging my cheek.

I screamed one good time then brought my foot up and kicked him in the balls. He groans loudly, holding himself. I rolled away from him which was hard because of my hand tied behind my back. When I stood up, I went over and kicked him in the face one good hard time then I ran. I don't even know where I was running to. It was dark so I would trip over things or my own feet.

As I ran, I saw a light just ahead of me. _Oh thank god. _I thought to myself. I just hoped that it was a house and not another person trying to kidnap me. I ran faster than I ever ran in my life before and that was a lot. The lights got closer and closer and thank the heavens that it was a house. When the house came into full view I can ran up the stairs, using my foot to knock on the door. _Come on, come on… Someone please help me._ I thought. I looked behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. Just then the door opens and there, standing right in front of me was the most gorgeous man that I have ever seen in my life.

"Yes?" He said, looking right at me. It was like he could look right into my soul.

My heart finally catching up with me I start breathing heavily. The next thing I know the ground was getting closer to my face and everything goes black.

####

When I woke up I was laying on someone's couch or something. I looked around the room then sat up and when I did that guy was sitting on a chair next to me. I just looked at him with my head cocked. I could have sworn that I knew him from somewhere but where in the hell would that be at.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"Oh um…yeah, I'm fine." I told him. I looked down at my wrists and cringe.

"Your wrists will heal in a few days. My dad looked you over when you fainted." He said.

"Well tell your father that I said thank you." I smiled at him sweetly.

He smiled back at me. "May I ask what happened to you out there?"

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I was at the beach in La Push with my friends and well I left my phone in my truck. After I found my phone this guy came up behind me, told me to not scream or he would kill me. He tied my hands together and dragged me off into the woods. But I kicked him in the balls and the face then I ran. That's when I spotted your house and well… You know the rest after that."

He nodded his head and leaned back on the chair he sat at. He looked over at me again and cocked his head. "Aren't you one of the Swan girls from Forks high school?"

"Yeah, it's Mikaia Swan." I told him. "Would you tell me your name?"

"It's Edward Cullen."

"Oh shit! That's right. No wonder you looked so familiar, you're in my Law and Justice class. Well it's nice to meet you Edward." I smiled. _God he is so good looking. And those eyes, I could just look into them all damn day and not give a care in the world._

He smiled just then showing me his pearly whites.

"Anyways, I think I should go home now. My dad probably has ever cop from Forks and Seattle out looking for me." I said standing up from the couch. Edward got up as well and walked over to me.

"I'll take you home Mikaia, if you don't mind me driving you."

"Sure, I don't mind at all."

"Well let's get going." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walking up out to his garage. He opened the passenger door for me to a Volvo which I'm guessing was his and helped me inside. Once I got settled, he got into the drive side and started the car then drove me home when I told him the directions.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jax's pov

(**Somewhere in Seattle…**)

Here I was, pacing around the fucking living room of the damn hotel that I am staying at in Seattle waiting for Caleb to get back. I sent him out 7 hours ago to hunt down and find Tanessa Swan for me. Why in the hell would I go after her when I have people to do it for me, but seems to me that I might just have to do it my own damn self.

I sigh heavily. "Where the hell is he at Mac?"

"I'm looking now Jax but all I'm getting is that Caleb is somewhere in the middle of the woods, but Tanessa is back in Forks." He said typing away on his computer, looking at both screens. I walk over behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"Why the fuck is he all the way over there!?" I yelled. I was about to grab my phone when the local news came on the TV.

"_Good evening, I'm Melissa Anderson and this is the 10:30 news."_

I turned and sat on the couch as I watched the TV. On the screen a picture of Tanessa came on the screen. No wait, that's not Tanessa at all. It was Mikaia Swan, the other twin I think or whatever.

"_Earlier today at around 3 o'clock a young girl by the name of Mikaia Swan was hanging out with her friends at the beach when she was kidnapped. Her friends say that they were no longer than 45 mins when they notice that Mikaia wasn't on the beach. Walker James, one of her friends says that her truck was at the parking lot and she left her phone behind. He called the police and they came on the scene quickly with the chief Charlie Swan who is also Mikaia's father…"_

"Well I be fucking damned!" I picked up my coffee come that I had this morning and threw in at the wall. "That stupid fucker grabbed the wrong Swan. God damnit!"

"…_Even after all searching through the woods around La Push and Forks Mikaia Swan as not been found yet. But we will keep you up dated so please stay tuned."_

After that it went to commercial and I just sighed. I was going to start getting relaxed on the couch when Caleb came stumbling into the hotel room. I growled and stood up quickly. I walked over to him and punched him in the gut. He doubled over and fell to his knees.

"What the hell boss?" He said groaning.

"You asshole you got the wrong girl!" I brought my foot up and kicked him 3 good times.

"What are you talking about? I got the girl in the picture you gave me?"

"No you dumb ass, you got her twin. That girl was Mikaia Swan not Tanessa. God! I thought you could get the job Caleb. You're the best guy for the job, but I guess I was wrong." I sighed and sat back on the couch. "Anyways, where is Mikaia? Maybe she could be a pawn to getting Tanessa."

"Um… Well… You see..."

"Get on with it Caleb. Where is she?" I asked him, glaring.

"She got away from me and ran." He says, looking down at his shoes.

I sighed heavily. "How the hell did a petite little girl take down a big muscular man like you?"

"She tripped, I slapped her, she kicked me in the balls." He said. "Then she kicked me in the face, that's why I have dry blood on my shirt. After that she ran. By the time I stood up and got situated she was long gone. So I came back here."

"Fine Caleb, go rest for now. I'll see what I can have you do that you won't mess up on this time." I told him and watched him walk his way to his assigned room. Just then the news came back on.

"_This just in, Mikaia Swan has been found and is back with her family in Forks with her sisters and her father. Her father gives thanks to the young man that found her on her own and helped her get back to where she belongs. The young man would not let us disclose his name but we do appreciate his help…"_ Melissa Anderson said. _"…On other news, here's Mike Dickson with tomorrow's weather…"_

I grabbed the remote from side table and turned off the TV. I guess I'm just going to have to come up with another plane to grab Tanessa and take her back to Phoenix with me. I can't believe I let her get away from me and move her. God I hate it here, it's just so cold and wet.

"Mac…?"

"Yes boss, what you need?"

"I need you to hack into Tanessa's cell phone in more depth. Every time she makes a call and/or text someone and vi-versa I want it synced to my cell so I can hear and read what's going on. We'll keep low for a while then once everything is settled have Kyron go in and grab her." I told him as I watched the computer mac was on. Different windows on the computer started popping up and him just typing away.

"And how do plan on Kyron to take Tanessa without him being caught?"

"I don't know yet. Give me some time for figure it out and see what I can come up with. But with you tracking her where abouts, she has to be alone once and awhile." I told him. "I'm heading on to bed. I want some updates in the morning."

"Well goodnight Sir..."

I waved lazily. "Sure, sure." I headed into my room and slammed the door closed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey there everyone, I am back to writing and updating this sorry. Thank you to the ones who have wrote reviews about this story. I really am grateful that you all like this story. :) Now, I have gotten a review about if this story if going to have longer chapters and include some lemons. For having longer chapter, all I have to say is they will be as long as I can make them. Sometimes, when I feel there is more to say I will make them longer but if not then they well be short. I wasn't really going to put any lemons in this story at all, but if you viewers want me to add them and change the rating from T to M then I will do that. Just post reviews telling me if you want lemons or not.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Quil's pov

**(Two weeks later...)**

Is it just me or is everyone getting imprints now a days. I mean seriously, first it was Paul then it was Jacob just 2 weeks ago and I am still single. Well... Me and Embry plus Leah and the younger pups but still... It wasn't fair. And not only that, Paul's girl Tanessa had transferred to the high school at the Reservation because her ex deranged boyfriend who is or was coming after her. After Mikaia was kidnapped Tanessa started to get really worried because she knew it had to be Jax her ex. So while Paul and Jacob watched their girls, Sam had at least one of us watching Mikaia from afar.

Well that only lasted one week because a week ago, Mikaia started see and going out with none other than Edward fucking Cullen. And I don't know what it was, but just seeing them together made my blood boil so fucking bad that I just wanted to rip him to pieces. I didn't know what was wrong with me so I had asked Sam about it and even he didn't know what was going on. The pack couldn't even intervene because the Cullen's haven't broken the treaty yet, which to me was a load of shit. But whatever. So the other day after school let out I went over to the Black's to talk to Billy about why in the hell did I felt so aggravated about Mikaia being with Edward.

_*Flashback*_

_After school I decided to go over to Billy's and see why I am so pissed off and that everytime I see Mikaia with Dickward that I just what to punch something. I don't even know why I'm fucking being like this. I feel like I'm a damn girl that's jealous, but I'm not. I mean... I don't even know Mikaia Swan all that well to begin with. So why in heavens name do I care that she's with Edward? I am so in over my head. _

_I pulled up to the Black resident and parked on the side of the house. I climbed out, slammed the door and walked my ass to the front door. Before I could even knock, the door opened and there in front of me was Bella. She had a smile on her face._

_"Hey Quil, what are you doing here?" She asked, moving out of the way so I could walk through. _

_"I came to talk to Billy. Is he here?" I asked her as I closed the front door behind me. _

_"Yeah, Jacob is helping him get dressed. They should be out soon." She said and made her way into the living room._

_"So why are you here?" I sat myself down in the chair by the window._

_She sighed. "The chemistry lab at school went up in flames, so the principle let everyone go home early. So I came here to surprise Jacob." A small smile crept onto her face. _

_I nodded at her. Jacob and Billy came out of the room minutes then and Jacob pulled Bella to her feet and into his arms, giving her the longest kiss ever. After a while and an embarrassing cough from Billy, Jacob lets go Bella and smiles at her. I roll my eyes at them and grumble._

_"Hey man, what you doing here? Jacob asked me still having Bella in his arms._

_"I came to talk to Billy about something."_

_"Oh, well... Anything I can help with?" He asked me._

_"Not really, but thanks for asking anyways Jacob."_

_He nodded, taking Bella's hand, walking to the front door. "Well we're out dad, I'll be home later on tonight. Cya Quil." _

_"Alright Jacob." Billy said waving at them. "And thanks for the surprise Bella."_

_Bella giggled. "You know it. Bye Billy."_

_"Cya Jake, Bella..." I nodded their way. Soon after they left, Billy rolled his wheelchair over and sat in front of me._

_"What's the problem Quil?"_

_"That's the problem Billy, I don't know." I sighed heavily, leaning back on the chair._

_"Okay, well start by tell me when you starting feeling the way you do."_

_"I guess it would have been the day I had to watch Mikaia. It was my turn to shadow her but it was cut short when I see her kissing all over Edward Cullen..." I started telling him. He nodded._

_"That's right, she's dating him isn't she. Charlie said that he can't stand Edward. That someone can't be that perfect." Billy laughed. "If only he knew the half of it."_

_"...Anyways, when I looked at them together it just made me what to run out there to them and tear him from limb to limb. It made me fucking sick to see her all over him. But the thing is that I don't even know Mikaia. I mean sure, Bella and Nessa talk about her all the time but I don't know her personally. Is there a reason why all of a sudden I want to be with her and make her mine? Because I'm so confused Billy. I have no damn clue what to do."_

_Billy just nodded as I continued to explain this weird feeling I was having. Maybe this wolf thing has just gotten to my head or something and I'm just losing it._

_"Have you ever considered that you may have imprinted on her?" He asked. I wanted to laugh but he gave me a serious look. _

_I thought for a minute but shook my head. "The only time I seen her was when she came looking for Paul, but that was weeks ago. And I never even looked into her eyes, so no... I don't think I imprinted on her... Or at least I don't know."_

_"But I think you have Quil. I mean, see it this way. Bella and Tanessa are always around the pack and at bon fires. You said that they talk about her alot. So what if them just talking about Mikaia, your wolf likes the idea and has already decided Mikaia is his mate."_

_"But how is that even possible Billy?" I asked him._

_"I don't know, but let me talk with the rest of the council and see why this is happening." _

_I nodded and stood up. "Thanks Billy for listening. I just hope you find something." Shaking his hand, I walked towards the front door and opened it._

_"It's my pleasure Quil. If you have any more questions or worries, don't be afraid to come see me." _

_"Alrighty then. Bye Billy." _

_*__End of Flashback__*_

That day was a life saver. Even though I still didn't understand the reason for it, that talk with Billy did kind of help. Emily decided she wanted do have a pack dinner and everyone was invited. The pack, imprints and the council... Even Paul's mom was going to he there. That's where I am headed right now as we speak. I bought a case of beer for the ones who do drink.

I pulled up to Emily and Sam's place and it looked like everyone was already here. Tanessa and Paul were outside trying to get Mrs. Lahote in the house or something. She's probably having one of those spells again and forgetting things.

I parked the car in the drive and got out, grabbing the case of beer on the way. I locked my car as my made my say to the front door.

"Hey Paul, Tanessa... Mrs. Lahote. How are you all doing today?" I asked.

"Oh Quil, you sweet, sweet boy. Can you please tell these people to leave me alone...?" Mrs. Lahote pulled her hand away from Paul. "...I have to get home to Gene and make him dinner. He'll be home from work soon."

I looked at Paul weirdly. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. I sighed and walked over to them. I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Why don't you come into the house with me? My friend Emily is having a dinner today and she wouldn't mind if you stayed."

"But Gene...?"

"He's probably just running late. He'll be here, I promise." I told her even though I knew it was a big lie, but not to her. She nodded her head and I walked her into the house. I looked behind me to see Paul with tears in his eyes and Tanessa talking softly to him. To soft for me to even hear. His mom being sick and all, it's just breaking his heart.

When I walked in with Shelly everyone that was there looked at us. They gave me that 'is she okay' look. I just shook my head and lead Mrs. Lahote to the living room, getting her comfy on the couch. Once I knew she was okay, I made my way to the kitchen and placed the beer in the fridge. I walk over and find me a place at the kitchen table.

"I see Mrs. Lahote isn't herself today. I hope she'll be okay." Emily said.

"Honestly, I don't know. Paul is fucking crying is eyes out right now in the front yard. I feel bad for him." I say.

"I know how he feels; my grandma had the same disease. She was fine most of the time then out of nowhere she got so bad my parents had to put her in a nursing home." Kim said looking down at her hands. "I never go and visit her."

"Why not Kim?" Emily asked her, reaching over and grabbed her hand.

Kim sighed heavily. "Because the last time I went to visit, she couldn't even remember who I was. She would just look at me funny then turn away. After that day I never went back. That was a year ago." Slight tears ran down her cheeks.

I looked around and all of the girls had tears in their eyes and puffy, red faces.

"Why is everyone crying?" Paul said has him and Nessa came into the house. He was wiping his face dry with the back of his hand.

"Just of a memory that I had of my grandma and the girls cried with me." Kim said, smiling sweetly at Paul.

He just nodded, walked over to the last available chair and sat down, bring Nessa into his lap. After everything calmed down, Emily, Kim and Bella went to set up the food around the table. Once everybody got their place and sat down, we all started to eat. It was no longer than 20 minutes that there was a knock on Emily's front door. Emily stood up, walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. All of the wolves tried to listen to see what in the hell was going on. But all I could here was muffles and tears.

Just then Emily came back into the kitchen. Behind her was a teary eyed Mikaia. Her face was wet, red and really puffy. I couldn't really see her eyes but I could tell she had been cry, and really heavily at that. The wolf inside me started whining and whimpering at me to see what was wrong with her. But I didn't know what to do. And even if I did, I don't even know if she would react to it.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Bella said looking at her sister worried. Nessa was just as concerned as she was.

"J-Jax... He... He..." She couldn't even get anything out because she started crying again. She started to shake as she cried.

Bella and Nessa was up and over to Mikaia before anyone could even react. They both held on to Mikaia like she was going to just collapse at any second. They both took her upstairs so they could talk but just before they could make it all the way up, Mikaia turn her head and looked start at me. And when I looked at her, everything just clicked. Everyone and everything around me just vanished. The only thing that I could see was her. At that moment I finally knew what I just did. I imprinted on Mikaia Swan, the last girl of the Swan sisters and the one who is dating Edward-fucking-Cullen.

WHAT THE FUCK!

* * *

_I hoped you liked this chapter and please review :) I love reading them_

_xoxoLovers1_


	24. AN

**Hey my lovely readers, I am so sorry for not updating as much. Both my beta (Daughterofdeath14) and I have extreme writers block at this moment in time and we are really sorry for that. I really hope you guys understand. And also we need some help with ideas for this story, so if anyone as any ideas that they are willing to throw at us please PM, Review or email us at anytime. **

**You can email me at lovers1xoxo gmail . com or Daughterofdeath14 at Makaylamckeen gmail . com (just take out the spaces)just please say who you are, which story the idea is for (cuz I have 3 and this A/N is going on all 3) and then give us your idea... once we read them all and pick the one we like we will give a shout out to the reader and maybe even make you a minor character in the story itself.**

**Any who, please keep reading and reviewing (: **

**~Lovers1 and Daughterofdeath14~**


End file.
